


Love is blind L. S. (Mpreg)

by Lillkylling



Series: Love is blind [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blind Harry, Falling In Love, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Louis, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillkylling/pseuds/Lillkylling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has been blind since birth. It was inevitable. No matter how hard Anne and Robin tried to find a doctor who might be able to fix his sight, it was all in vain. There was nothing they could do.<br/>As Harry grew up, he realized he was different from other kids. He couldn't go outside to play, he couldn't even walk around without one of his parents hovering over his shoulder. He had always wanted to just be normal. To be able to see, and participate in activities kids his age did.<br/>As he went into high school, many kids had started to find their omegas, betas, and alphas. But no one wanted him. He was blind, he couldn't protect his mate. He couldn't even protect his children if he had any. And an alpha without the ability to protect his family might as well not have been an alpha in the first place. He would never find an omega. Until .. Until Louis came into his life, </p><p>OR the one where Harry is a blind Alpha and omega Louis doesn't care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am very thankful to every single person who reads and likes my stories. I have posted them on wattpad as well. Please check out my other sides.
> 
> Works on wattpad:  
>  Love is blind L.S. (mpreg)  
>  https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/41310290-love-is-blind-l-s-mpreg  
>  Completed  
>  Out grocery shopping L. S. (Mpreg)  
>  https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/62041676-out-grocery-shopping-l-s-mpreg  
>  WIP The mannequin fic L. S.  
>  Completed  
>  https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/52291100-the-mannequin-fic-l-s  
>  The flower shop L. S.  
>  https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/67086467-the-flower-shop-l-s  
>  Completed  
>  The lonely Starbucks guy L. S. (Mpreg)  
>  https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/39131164-the-lonely-starbucks-guy-l-s-mpreg  
>  WIP Blinded by love L. S. mpreg  
>  https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/63389461-blinded-by-love-l-s-mpreg-book-number-2  
>  Completed  
>  Divided by love L. S. mpreg  
>  https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/112740854-divided-by-love-l-s-mpreg-book-number-3  
>  Completed The purebred L. S. mpreg  
>  https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/115016888-the-purebred-l-s-mpreg  
>  WIP The revenge of the antis L. S. mpreg  
>  https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/100997578-the-revenge-of-the-antis-l-s-mpreg  
>  Completed Welcoming Ginger into our Home L. S. mpreg  
>  https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/82584091-welcoming-ginger-into-our-home-l-s-mpreg  
>  Completed Sharing our love L. S. mpreg  
>  https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/139344120-sharing-our-love-l-s-mpreg-book-number-4
> 
> WIP
> 
> My tumblr username is:  
>  Larriecloset.tumblr.com
> 
> My instagram username is:  
>  Indi0021  
>  Larriecloset
> 
> My wattpad username is:  
>  Indiloveslarry

Harry had been spending his entire summer vacation at the blind dog association, he had been on the list to get one for two years now. It was really expensive so his parents decided to give him one instead of the drivers license he would have gotten if he had gotten his vision back.

His new dog was an American Pit Bull Terrier called Stacy, he decided he wanted a dog who wasn't a Labrador or Golden Retriever. He had been trying to learn how to use her to help him, he was really nervous of coming back to school.

He was still getting picked on by everyone else, but maybe Stacy would change that. Maybe she could protect him from every bully on the school.

"Stacy!"

He called to get her harness on her so they could go to school, his sister had promised him to drive him to school before she had to go to work. He put her harness on her and walked out to Gemma's car, she dropped him off at the school and left. Harry tightened his grip on the leash, what if they started bulling him even more now that he had gotten Stacy.

"Stacy lets go"

He started walking slowly when she started leading him the way up to the school. Soon they were inside the school walking down the hall, he knew that his first classroom was the last door on his left. She lead him down the hall when Harry heard a voice he hated hearing, Alex and his gang.

"Oh look guys it's the freak, now with a dog to help him because he has finally admitted to himself that he's useless!"

Alex yelled making most people laugh loudly, Harry looked down fighting his tears, when he heard a loud bark followed by growling. Harry felt himself relax, for the first time ever he had a friend to stand up for himself.

"Stacy lets go, they aren't worth it"

He said and he couldn't help but feel proud of her, he knew everything would be a lot better from now on. When they were in his class he sat down at the desk Stacy lead him over to, he waited for the teacher to come in when the bell ran making everyone come into the class room. Harry heard the door being slammed shut, he knew it was Mr. Jones because he was always in a really bad mood.

"Harry does that dog has to stay in here? You know I don't like pets in my classes?"

He asked annoyed, he didn't even see the dogs service dog harness.

"Um Mr. Jones, Stacy is my seeing eye dog so she has to stay with me all the time"

He said but while he was talking he heard how unsure he sounded. Mr. Jones groaned and started teaching. The rest of the day went by as normal.

 

*

" _You have a new message_ "

Harry sat up and started looking after his phone, he couldn't remember where he left it. He let out a deep sigh giving up soon after.

"Stacy find my phone"

Stacy came over to him and laid it on his lap.

"Thank you honey"

He said and kissed her head, he patted the couch so she could cuddle with him. He unlocked his phone and it started reading his text out loud.

"Hi sweetie, it's mum. Can you please go and buy some cake for tonight? Robin and Gemma are coming over for tea and I would really want to give them something good. You know I would do it myself but I can't because I need to finish at work, and I won't be off till 7 pm so I can't get it myself. Love you, mum xx"

Harry smiled at her text, he pressed his button to hear the time.

" _5.30 pm_ "

It said, Harry sighed and got up walking out to the hallway to get ready to leave. He put his shoes and jacket on before giving Stacy her harness on, he locked the door and walked over to the bakery. Or that's where he was planning on going to.

He took his phone out and unlocked it before asking it for directions to the bakery. When he arrived he walked in still holding Stacys harness tightly, he hated having to go shopping since they could just take too much money from him without him knowing at all.

"I'm sorry sir but no dogs are allowed here"

He heard a boy say, Harry knew he would have to ask the boy for help so he decided to make the most out of it.

"Um can you please help me put her outside?"

Harry felt someone take the leash from him.

"Stacy it's okay just go with him"

Harry could hear the boy walk out with Stacy, he was already feeling helpless. He hated that he was so dependent on someone all the time, he knew no one could ever love him. And why should they? He's a blind alpha, that's the same as saying he was useless. Who in their right mind would ever love him? His thoughts were disrupted by the voice from before.

"How can I help you today sir?"

Harry sighed softly

"Um my sister and mothers boyfriend are coming over to night so my mum wanted me to buy some cakes. But I don't really know what kind of cake she wanted so I don't know what I want"

Harry said looking down the entire time. Harry heard a new voice, it sounded like an angel. The voice was the most beautiful sound Harry has ever heard, he could listen to it for the rest of his life. His thoughts were brought to a halt when the voice spoke again.

"If you want you can come and sit in the back and taste each cake and then buy the ones you want to"

Harry nodded right away, he soon after felt two dainty hands. One on the lower part of his back and the other on his arm, he was about to walk when it hit him. The sweet scent of an omega, he smelled like.

Well how can you explain a scent, it just felt like home in some way. Goddammit Harry stop thinking like that, no one could ever want an alpha like you. He heard his dad say in his head, he had left his mum because she choose her blind alpha son over him.

He had always wanted to get rid of Harry, but both his mum and sister wanted to stay with Harry. So that's why his family went from four to three five years ago, but since then his mum had met a really nice man who had accepted Harry for who he was.

It was his idea that Harry should get a service dog in the first place, heck he was the one who paid for it. After Harry had tasted all the cakes and chosen one kind, he was going to pay so he handed him a £7 without knowing.

"Is that enough?"

He asked feeling more embarrassed than ever before. He felt a new note being put in his hand, quickly followed by some coins.

"Thank you, and have a nice day"

The beautiful voice said, and that's when it hit him.

"Um can you please help me out to my dog?"

He asked trying to feel his way over to the box with the cakes in it. He soon after felt the hands again, and quickly followed them.

"Thank you so much for helping me. It means a lot"

The guy giggled. What an adorable sound it was, Harry didn't want to leave him at all.

"Any time, you can come over anytime and I'll help you out"

The man said before walking back inside, Harry walked home with Stacy and waited for the rest to come home to.

When Gemma and Robin finally came, Harry's mum was already making tea before she served the cakes Harry had bought.

Harry had zoned out completely forgetting about everything except the voice, how could he find the voice again? He didn't even know what the omega looked like or anything, the only thing he knew about him was his voice and the way his hands felt on Harry's body.

He couldn't help but imagining what it would feel like to have his dainty hands feeling up and down on his body. What it would be like to have them roam all over his body, what it would feel like to wake up to his voice calling his name.

Maybe he could find him again, he would do anything to know his name. Maybe to even feel his lips against his own, wow that would be a dream coming true. Ha listen to yourself Harry, he only helped you buy some cakes because you're so useless that you can't even see the money you had to pay with.

"Harry, Harry honey is something wrong?"

Harry blinked to come back to the real world again, he heard the panic in his mums voice.

"Mum don't worry i'm fine, I was just thinking"

He said trying to sound like everything was okay, but inside he hated being blind. He had never seen anything before, not even what his mum looked like. He wondered what his mum looked like, the only thing he knew was her voice and her caring personality.

Heck he didn't even know what he looked like, or the color green. He was told his eyes were a pale green by Gemma when they were younger and he wanted to know the basic stuff about the things he couldn't see, he heard them talk and decided he should to leave his head and go out in the world and talk to his family.

But he just wanted to be alone, but he hadn't seen Gems in a long time so he had to stay.

"Um don't you wanna watch a movie? And just have a relaxed afternoon? Harry's mum asked, Harry honey we can even put the speaker on for you"

Harry heard someone sigh besides him, and he knew it was Gemma. She always hated watching movies with a speaker on, she never said it but she wasn't hiding the fact that it annoyed her a lot.

"No thank you. Um I'll just go out for a walk with Stacy, then you can all watch it without the speaker on"

Harry would never admit it to any of them, but he hated being such a bother to all of them. He always had a voice in his head, telling him how their life would be a lot better if he wasn't in it anymore.

Harry walked over to the hallway and started searching after Stacys harness, he knew she had followed him. As soon as he found it he put it on her and opened the door, he left without another word to his family.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Harry started walking away from his house, he could feel the tears forming in his eyes. He hated being like this, he knew that no omega in their right mind would ever even look at him.

He just wanted someone to actually love him for him, and not just out of pity or even a dare. A few years ago a girl from his school started flirting with Harry, and as stupid as he was he thought she really liked him.

But it was all just lies, she took him out to a place where no one would find them. And that was where she left him, his phone was at home because he was a huge idiot. He stayed where he was left for god knows how long, till an old lady saw him sitting on the ground crying.

She took him to her home and gave him a mug of tea while they waited for Harry's mum to come and pick him up. He was so embarrassed when he had to tell both his mum and the old lady why he was sitting alone in the woods, a place where no one would find him.

He had to admit how lonely he was, to his mum and the old lady. That was the day his mum and Robin put him on the list to a service dog, he had to tell them what he wanted the dog to be like. They needed to fit together for it all to work, and the day he met Stacy as a puppy she was the one who ran over to him as soon as he sat down.

She choose him over so many others, she was his partner for the rest of her life. They told him that service dogs normally leave the family when they get older, to make room for a new service dog.

Harry hated the idea of almost throwing his partner away and he told his mum that the day Stacy left would be the days she passed away, then he would dig a grave in the garden. He never really found a way for him to be able to dig a hole, he would probably just throw the soil back into the hole and pick it up because he couldn't see a thing.

He felt a snout nudge his thigh, which pulled him out of his thoughts. The only thing he could do what smile wide, his true friend would never leave him completely she would always be in his heart.

"What's up girl? Do you wanna play?"

He said like he was talking to a baby, but he didn't care she was his baby. He took her harness off her.

"Go find a stick and give it to me"

He told her, the only thing he could do now was wait for her to come back with a stick. Shortly after he felt her head nudge his upper thigh to get his attention.

He smiled and took the stick, before throwing it as hard as he could. He could clearly hear Stacy run like mad to get the stick back to him, he really wanted to see what his best friend looked like.

The most important things in his life where black, the things he hated were black, the things he loved were black. Everything in his life were black, maybe he sounded depressed heck maybe he even was. But no one could blame him when his entire life were black, his entire life were black.

"Dogs need to be on a lead here, can't you read the bloody signs"

Harry heard an angry voice behind him, he turned around.

"I'm sorry sir, I can't see any signs, but we can leave now"

Harry said, his mum had always told him to be polite to people. If he went down to their level and started being mean it would only cause twice the amount of problems.

"You stupid teens think you can go around and do everything you want and just not give a shit about other people"

Harry couldn't understand why he was being so mad, how would Harry be able to know if there was a sign or not.

"Stacy came here girl"

He called waiting for her to nudge his thigh so he knew she was back, he felt it shortly after and started putting her harness on. He started feeling on the ground to find her lead.

"Stacy give me the leash"

He said when he gave up, he heard knew the man was still behind him since he didn't hear him leave. He heard Stacy pull something while growling loudly, the man was trying to take the leash away from her.

"Please let my dog do her job sir"

He said trying to help her, when he heard something he had thought he would never hear ever again.

  
It was the voice again, but how? Why was he here? And why was he helping me?

"Let go of that leash, can't you see it's a service dog? It's illegal to interfere with a working service dog!"

The voice said, the anger in his voice was clear, but he was just helping Harry. Harry felt a hard hit in his stomach, it was the leash and harness he took from him.

Harry fell backwards and hit the ground with a big thumb, that's when he heard a loud growl quickly followed by a loud bark. Harry felt the tears forming in his eyes, this really reminded him of the students at his school who all bullied him.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a loud yelp, the man was whining in pain.

"Stacy please help me get up and find the leash"

He whispered hoping she would help him, he soon after felt Stacy pull his sleeve gently to help him get up. She helped him get up before leaving him to go fetch the harness and leash to him, she came back and let him take it from her.

He started putting it on her forgetting to thank the voice, he held her leash and stood with her. She gave his confidence a bust every time she was with him, and he loved having her with him.

"Um are you still here?"

He asked hoping he had time to thank the voice, but when he didn't get a reply he let out a deep sigh. Did he only imagine the voice was back? Or was he really here?

Harry needed to find him and thank him, he needed to know the owner of the voice's name. But how could he find him? First of all he didn't know where he lived, what he looked like or anything about him.

The only thing he knew was that he needed to find him, and he needed to make the voice his. But how do you find an angel walking around on earth, no normal human could have a voice that perfect. He had to be an angel or just a part of his imagination, but what if he was real?

What would he be like? Maybe Harry could get to know him and find out what he was like. But the first step would be to find him, but how? That's when it hit Harry, the bakery, where it all started. Now he just needed to plot a plan, he took out his phone and unlocked it.

"Type note"

He said to it, it opened a note and waited for Harry to quote his note.

"First step, find the voice um owner. Next step, ask him what his name is. Last step, get to know him"

 

*

 

Harry woke up the next morning when he heard his alarm clock going off, he groaned lowly but he couldn't help but giggle when he felt Stacy getting up and jumping onto the bed. He started petting her head gently.

"Are you ready for a new day in school? I know i'm not, but we have no choice but to go"

He sighed deeply before getting up from his bed, he walked over to his bathroom. He didn't need any help to find it, he had been living in this house his entire life so he knew the way to most of the rooms.

His mum was really good at helping him get used to the new changes, when they got new furniture or moved something to another place. His mum had always been helping him move around, that's why Robin payed so Harry could get a service dog to help him.

Robin was the best replacement for his real father, but he was never really someone I saw as a father figure. Harry had always loved Robin more than his real father, Harry had always supported his mum just like she had always supported him and his older sister Gemma.

Gemma had left to go to uni, since she was a beta it was really easy for her to find a mate. Betas were the most common status, they were 60 percent of the entire population in United Kingdom. Alphas were a lot more normal than omegas were, because they were 24 percent were the population.

And the last 16 percent were omegas, that meant most alphas couldn't find a mate at all. Harry was sure he was one of the alphas who was bound to live the rest of his life alone, he wished he could mate with the beautiful voice he met.

Who was he kidding, no one would ever mate with a blind alpha. He wouldn't be able to protect his mate and their pups, wow the day had not even begun and he was already thinking about his future alone.

He let out a deep sigh and started getting ready, soon after he left to go to school. He knew the bullies would still try to be mean to him again, but now that he had Stacy to protect him.

He hoped she was all he needed to make his life as a student a lot easier, he hoped they would just leave him alone but he would find out about how everything would change very soon. But would it change to the better or the worse.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

  
Harry started walking to school with Stacy, he heard all the commotion and he knew he was within ten feet from the school ground. He let out a deep sigh before walking up to the schools front doors, he walked inside and heard the voice he feared the most.

Grimshaw, he was the worst bully at the entire school. He had beat Harry up more times than you could count on six hands.

"Oh the rumour was right, faggy got a dog to show him how to walk without walking into the wall"

His gang started laughing, Harry felt the harness pull his hand forward. He knew Stacy was tense now, he could feel how her demeanor changed within a second after what he said.

"Ohh look the dog is trying to play tough"

Nick said making them all laugh, but their laughter stopped the second Stacy started growling with her teeth on full display.

The sound couldn't make Harry any happier and safer than anything else in the world could, he really couldn't help himself when he put his hand down his pocket and took out a treat.

"Good girl Stace"

He praised her and fed her the treat, he was really so proud of her. She was his best friend, the only people he talked to was his family. He had never had any friends because of his disability, he never understood why people hated him so much for being blind.

And the at he turned out to be an alpha, it only got worse. That's when the bulling got worse, that was the first time ever he got beaten up by them. And since omegas were as rare as they are he knew he would never get a mate.

Even though he knew this fact he couldn't help but think about the voice, the most beautiful voice and scent that had been the main point of all his dreams. He started walking to his first class, English literature.

He sat in the front like he always did, it was just easier for him to sit in the front. Not only since he got Stacy, but because he wouldn't have to walk into tables or trip over backpacks like he's done before.

And made a complete idiot out of himself, the entire class saw it and Grimshaw would never let him get away with it. But maybe things will get better now, Grimshaw tried to bully him but Stacy stopped him right away.

She was really his guardian angel, but what if the beautiful voice would become his mate. He would be the happiest person alive.

 

*

 

Harry had been in his maths class all day so when the bell finally rang he let out a relieved sigh. He began gathering all his stuff and putting them in his backpack, he knew he had to go outside with Stacy so he could eat his lunch while she was running around playing with her tennis ball.

It was her favorite toy to play with when they weren't at home, he had gotten her a big toy cat when they were at the pet store. She had even picked it out herself when they were out grocery shopping, and Harry had decided to go to the pet store two blocks away.

He was lucky his parents always bought the dog food for him, he had chosen the brand he wanted and they had bought it. Wow that really made him sound like a spoiled brat, but he was far from it.

His parents, or um his mum and her husband Robin, but he had seen Robin as his dad. His real father Desmond didn't want to see him at all when they found out Harry wasn't just a blind beta, but a blind alpha.

That was when all hell went loose. He had been so mad, Harry would never forget his last words before he left them. He didn't even look back once, he didn't even contact Harry mum.

She was so heartbroken and was crying all the time that Harry had even told her to give him away to some other family so she could get him back, but she had reassured Harry that he was far more important to her than his dad ever was.

She was just sad because of the way he had left them, and only said one sentence while he was leaving.

"He will never be my son again, heck he's not even my son and you Anne are just as blind and stupid as he is. If you even had a brain you would throw him out on the streets and get yourself a normal life. Instead of living with a huge concrete block hanging around your legs, he will be the reason why you will never be happy again!"

And that was when he left, Harry had been crying every night so his mum had assumed it was because of his dad just throwing him away. But when Harry had told her to throw him away so she could be happy again was the second it hit her, and it hit her hard right in the head.

He was crying because he thought that he was right about Harry ruining her life and her chance of happiness, so his mum, sister and himself had decided to go on a vacation. They went to Disney land Paris, and that was where they first met Robin.

Harry could remember that moment better than anything else, because that was when he realized that she could be happy again. Robin was the guy who helped Harry when he was in the men's room, wow that sounded really creepy.

But it wasnt, Harry had locked himself in and he couldn't get out and since Harry didn't know French he had a problem. But Robin heard Harry in destress and he was the only person who even cared a bit and decided to help him. When Robin had opened the door he found it really weird that the young guy on the other side of the door walked the wrong way, as the big idiot he was.

He walked right into the wall, he had helped Harry get out to find his mum. Anne ran over to them when she saw the man holding Harry who had a red mark on his forehead.

"What happened?"

The man had told her what happened, Anne told him that she would take him out as a thank you for helping him out. That was the beginning for them, Harry and Gemma been so happy for their mum.

That was five years ago and they got married two years ago, they didn't know that Robin had a huge bank account. But they had always told him they didn't love him for his money, but none of them could say they weren't happy when he had told them he put Harry's name on the list for a seeing eye dog.

When the recess began Harry took his lunch bag and walked outside with Stacy, he walked over to the big oak tree outside near the footie field.

He could hear a lot of people running around playing footie so he decided not to let Stacy loose there, he needed to walk her so she could do her business so he had to walk away from the footie field. He continued walking till she stopped him.

"What's wrong girl?"

He tried to listen but when he didn't hear anything at all, he knew something was wrong.

  
Harry kept listening for any kind of sound, or just a sign that could tell him what was going on and what would happen.

Even Stacy didn't make a sound, she was sniffing the air to find a scent. That was when it all went wrong, Harry felt Stacy's harness being ripped out of his hand.

He could hear her whining and the sound of her paws trying to get to run over to him. Harry couldn't do anything but to stand there, why did he have to be this useless.

"Please let go of my dog"

He asked, he could clearly hear how close he was to tears on the way he kept hiccuping between each word. He could hear a laugh, and he could recognize it anywhere. Yup that's right, Alex.

Harry hated him so much that he couldn't even explain it with words, why did he have to be that mean to Harry all the time.

"Alex let go of her"

He begged, he hated hearing his voice when they were like that. He heard a loud scream which was a clear sign of someone being in a lot of pain, he could hear Stacy growling.

"Stacy come here girl"

He called and heard her paws running over the ground and stopping right in front of him. He took hold of her harness and started walking away, with her leading the way so he would be able to walk without walking into something.

"Girl lead me to a place without anyone where we can play"

Stacy started walking leading him over to a small field where they were alone. Harry took his ball with a throwing arm, he took her harness off her letting her be free before he threw the ball as far away as he could. He kept playing with her till his phone said.

_"Recess is over in five minutes"_

His mum always helped him setting the alarm so he knew when the class began and when it ended. When Harry got into his class he was late, so his teacher Mr Johnson. He was the worst teacher in the entire world, he was always really mean because Harry was blind. Harry knocked on the door before walking inside.

"I'm sorry I was late sir", he said knowing he was going to be in a lot of trouble, not only because he was late but mr Johnson hated him to begin with.

"It's so nice of you to come here and interrupt my class. But now that you're here you can throw that mutt out of my classroom"

Harry knew he wasn't allowed to make him throw his service dog out, so he decided to stand up for himself for once.

"You know as well as I do that it's against the law to try to interfere with a working dogs purpose", harry said it with confidence because he knew Stacy was right by his side, and that she would protect him no matter what or who would be a threat to him.

"That's true but I don't want people to bring their pets into my classroom under any circumstances", he said sternly, suddenly Harry got an amazing idea.

"Fine. I'll let you take her outside, if you can do that I'll give in and let her stay outside this classroom"

He said knowing that would be impossible because she had been trained to attack every time Harry was in danger. Mr Johnson let out a deep sigh before he walked over to Harry, as soon as he was close to Harry.

He tried to get a hold on her harness but as soon as he reached out to grab it, she let out a loud growl showing her teeth as a warning. He pulled his hand back before he got an idea to get her away from Harry.

He walked back to his desk and took his lunch box out of his backpack, he turned around and walked over to them trying to get her to leave from Harry's side. Little did he know that she was trained to never leave his side, no matter what.

When she didn't react he got a lot more angry, he walked over to them and hit Stacy. That was the last straw before she tried to bite him but Harry was holding her back, but she started barking loudly at him ready to attack him.

 

**

_( My first memory was the night I opened my eyes, I saw my mum and my siblings for the first time ever. I could finally see what my two brothers and three sisters, and they were all a light brown just like my mum and me._

_We grew up too fast if you ask me, as soon as we could eat without having to eat from our mum we were thrown out in a big cage. Our dog handler - as he called himself - started training my brothers, he was trying to make them attack each other._

_Our dog handler took one of us and carried us into a small shed close to our cages, I could hear all my siblings scream in agony when they finally came out their ears were wrapped in bandages._

_When it was my turn I found out why they were screaming and why their ears were wrapped in bandages, when I came inside he put me on a wooden desk. He used a lot of force to hold me down while he started cutting most of my ears off so they would stand up in the air, I had never screamed as loud as I did at that moment._

_When he finished he wrapped my ears in bandages and threw me out in my cage again, the pain didn't stop at all till my ears had healed and when they have our dog handler began training my brothers to fight._

_I can not find any reason to try to make them fight, every time they didn't growl or try to bite each other they started hitting them trying to get them aggressive again. They were only doing this for a few weeks before they had to be chained up with really big chains, the first month they couldn't even lift their head off the ground._

_As soon as they could they had to get even bigger chains, the dog handlers said it was to make them stronger. I watched them get more and more aggressive till the day we all turned one year old, my two sisters were dead they had been used as bait dogs._

_I learned that a bait dog was the dog that was thrown into the pit where the dogs were fighting, that meant they tore the dog apart before doing the same to the dog they were suppose to fight with._

_Both my brothers and sisters are dead now, so i'm all alone in my cage watching how all the other dogs were slowly killing each other. I felt so alone for a very long time till the day something really weird happened, I never knew something like this could happen._

_A lot of cars came here and parked around where we were all located, I had never seen any cars looking like that or sounding that way. They had some special kind of light on the roof that were blinking, but the sound it made were horrific it hurt my ears to listen to the sound._

_A woman came over and took me out of my cage before showing me into one a lot smaller than he one I came from, I was put into a car and the cage started moving in a strange way that I had never experienced before._

_I ended up feeling really sick for a bit before I threw up inside my new cage, a while after we arrived we were put into some bigger cages with one blanket in them. I was sitting there everyday for a long time looking at all the other dogs who came from the same place as I did, I heard a lot of the other dogs bark loudly which could only mean one thing people were coming._

_I found no interest in the people who came here to look at us sometimes they even took one of us with them, I looked to see who were coming and what I saw was something I had never expected at all. I saw a beautiful woman walking with a boy with curly hair but the way the woman was leading him made it seem like he has trouble seeing, I couldn't help but whine loudly because I wanted them to come over to me the only thing I wanted was to help the boy._

_I kept whining as loudly as I could which made the beautiful woman turn around and look at me._

_"Harry I think someone here wants to meet you, she is really pretty but it says she doesn't even have a name unlike all the others"_

_The boy walked over to the cage and put his hand on the door before going inside, he sat down on the floor and patted his lap telling me to sit with him. I took the chance and laid on his lap which made him pet me he even scratched me behind my ear, it felt good being with him felt like I was finally home._

_He took me home and named me Stacy at first I didn't really react when he said my name because I had never had a name or a home before, it took a long time before I was his own seeing eye dog which meant I could help him with everything and he always told me I was his best friend ).  
_

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was sitting in the classroom waiting for Mr Johnson to pass out the tests, what he didn't expect was him getting a paper with normal letters which meant that Harry wouldn't be able to take the test.

"Um Mr Johnson do you have the test written in Braille?", he asked quietly hating how weak he had to be, he hated having to ask for special treatment but he didn't really have a choice.

"Why should I ? Are you the king of England or something since you want special treatment", he said sounding really annoyed, he had always hated this student. Harry decided to leave the classroom because he didn't have a choice other than talking to the principle.

"Stacy out", he said knowing that she knew she had to lead him out if the room, when he was in the hallway he started walking hoping it was the right way he was walking.

After a while he knocked on the door after reading what it said, he was so happy that the school had Braille signs on every door after Harry had talked to him about it.

"Come in"

He heard the manly voice that belonged to his principle, he opened the door and followed Stacy over to the chair across the desk.

"How can I help you Harry? I thought you said that Stacy helped you against the bullies", he asked, Harry had been talking to him about his school life since he began. His principle was one of Harry's friends, the only one to tell you the truth.

"Um i'm sorry to bother you, but Mr. Johnson has started being meaner to me than he normally is", Harry hated complaining about people treating him differently, but his version of normal was different than every one else's version.

"What has he done?"

Harry let out a deep sigh.

"First he told me to get that mutt out of here, and when I told him that it's illegal to interfere with a service dogs job. He got really mad and stuff, so I ended up telling him that if he could throw her out I would let him.

He walked over and tried and she 's trained to protect me if someone threatens me in any way, so she tried to bite him but she couldn't reach because I was holding her back. He even hit her in front of the entire class, so I sat down at my desk and waited to get my test papers.

This is the paper he gave me" said Harry handing him the test papers, he couldn't have faked it if he tried because the test had just started so he knew the principle would trust him. "And when I asked him for a test written in Braille he refused to give me one, he even told me that I shouldn't expect to get special treatment in his classes"

He could hear the principle walk out of the room, he stayed on the chair and he couldn't understand what was going on.

After what felt like forever Harry heard the door open again, he didn't even bother to turning around he could recognize the sound of his principles shoes.

Being blind has it's advantages, all your senses sharpens to make up for the sense that's missing. Harry had always wondered what everything looks like, but if he thinks about it too much he ends up going back to the dark place he was in a few years back.

He needs to look forward all the time so he doesn't go back to feeling sorry for himself, when he did he kept locking himself away and wanted nothing more than to be able to see.

The thing that brought him back to life again was when he could hear the happiness in his mums voice when she started telling him about Robin and how in love she was.

He had zooned out again, but he didn't realize it before he heard a voice.

"Harry are you there?"

He recognized his principles voice, he nodded before saying.

"Sorry sir I got lost in my own thoughts again"

He said knowing he did it too often, and he was sure he pissed everyone off when he did it.

"Harry please call me Jeff, I have known you and your family for years so sir is too formal. But I talked to mr. Johnson about him being disrespectful to you and your service dog. He has no right to act that way so I told him I would have a very serious conversation with him later, my plan is to move you to another teacher so you will be in another class. I know it's a bit late to move you but I know you have problems in that class with most of them so I think it's for the best", he said hoping Harry would like that idea, he wanted to help him so badly but he was running out of options so if Harry didn't wanna move to the other classroom he didn't have a plan B.

Harry nodded smiling, he hoped it would be a new beginning for him not only with a better teacher but maybe with the students to. Or even better what if he got a friend? He was really lonely and he knew it, not because he didn't have a good family but he just didn't have anyone his own age to have fun with.

"Yes si- um Jeff, I think it would be a good idea. And maybe I'll get a new beginning", He said smiling wide, maybe he could get a new chance.

  
*

"Come on Harry, I'll show you where your new class is", his principal said and made motion to help him, but he quickly pulled his hand away when Stacy let out a small growl.

She thought Harry was in danger so she would always protect him, Harry stood up by himself and held his hand out for his principal to lead the way.

As soon as Harry made the motion to get touched by his principal Stacy relaxed and let him hold Harry's arm, he lead him out to the hallway.

They walked for what felt like a life time even though it was more like ten minutes, when they stopped walking he heard the man knock on the door before opening it.

"Hello class, this is Harry and Stacy they will attend this class. I hope you will all treat them well ..."

He started talking but all of a sudden Harry couldn't hear what he was saying, because he felt it. He could feel it in his bones as soon as he smelled a scent he could recognize anywhere, he felt his knees go weak before he felt Stacy walking.

She had never done that before, she was supposed to wait for Harry to move and not the other way around. With every step they took the scent got stronger, the scent belonged to the beautiful voice he had been looking for since the first time he heard it.

Now he understood what Stacy was doing she was leading him over to him, when she stopped Harry held a hand out trying to find a free seat. He felt to small delicate hands on his right arm, he knew it was his hands because he was rubbing his scent on Harry would out him thinking about it.

"There is a free seat here next to mine, I'll help you sit there", the voice said, it wasn't loud it was more like them having a private conversation.

"Thank you so much for helping me ...", he said when he was seated and decided to make a pause mid sentence, to get him to tell him his name.

' _Smart Styles you can get to know his name now and maybe he would give him a chance'_ , he said to himself before he sighed deeply and told himself to forget it and just accept that he would die alone. Harry stood there in what felt like forever before he heard the voice he had missed, he had been hoping to be able to put a name on the omega who had the beautiful voice.

"Louis. Louis Tomlinson", the boy whispered shyly in a way glad that Harry couldn't see it, "You're Harry right?"

Harry grinned wide the beautiful voice, or Louis knew his name.

"Yes i'm Harry, and this is Stacy I don't know if you remember her from the bakery", he said to him hoping that Louis would give him a chance of getting to know him better, maybe he could get Louis to be his friend he had to admit to himself how lonely he was.

Louis actually spend most of the lesson talking to Harry, he had learned that Louis parents were divorced and he had five younger sisters and one brother. When the bell rang he decided to ask Louis if he would eat outside with him, he was really surprised when Louis said yes.

So they walked out to Harry's usual spot by the big oak tree near the football field, he sat there after he took Stacy's harness off her. She started running around happily finding places to wee near the brushes around the field.

"We always go here because she can run free and do her business and just get a break from working", he explained the boy sitting next to him, he loved hearing the sound of her running around on the field.

"I can see why, she looks so happy and it's really peaceful here", Louis told him, Harry wished he could see the way she was running around playing like he imagined a puppy would do.

"Um Harry, do you have a ball?" Louis asked him, Harry smiled and found one in his bag.

"I always have one with me because she loves playing with them. Why? Is she sitting here waiting for one?", He asked hoping she wasn't, he hated when she did because he felt like he was neglecting her.

"No no, I just wanted to throw her one so she doesn't have to play by jumping around. Can you get her to come over here?", Louis explained and took the ball from him.

"Stacy come here girl!", Harry called, which made her look up and run towards them as fast as she could. Harry heard Louis giggle before he heard her run away fast clearly trying to get the ball.

 

**

  
Louis have never met an American Pitbull Terrier before, he had always heard about how dangerous they were, how the media always had blown everything out of proportion to write about something, but to be this wrong about man's best friend was just wrong. He started thinking about how many dogs that had been killed because of the way the media had portrayed them, but the worst part was that people actually believed what they said. He was still throwing the ball to Stacy every time she came back with it, he didn't understand why people treated Harry the way they did just because he's blind.

"Harry can I ask you something? It's okay if you won't answer it though", he asked quietly scared that it would be way to personal to ask him about him being blind, when Harry told him that he could ask him anything. Louis took a deep breath and asked, "Have you always been blind?"

When he saw Harry's smile disappear he knew he had stepped over Harry's boundary, he felt like the worst human being on the entire planet but before he could apologize Harry answered.

"Yes I was born blind, which means that they can't do anything to make me able to see"

The sadness in his voice was as clear as day, Louis hated to see and hear how sad it made Harry feel.

"Oh. I'm so sorry especially for the way people treat you for being blind", he said and took Harry's hand in his to show him that he wasn't alone. When he saw Harry's face light up with the biggest smile, he couldn't help but smile as well.

"You have dimples", he said,"They suit you", he giggled blushing, he had just told the alpha that he liked his smile. If only Harry could see the way Louis looked at him, he would know how fond Louis was growing to be of him...

Louis kept thinking about the same thing but he was afraid to ask Harry about it, what if he got sad about it.

 _"Class starts in ten minutes",_ Louis heard a computer like voice say.

"Um Harry what was that?"

He had to know what that was, was it a special type of watch for blind people?

"It's my phone. It tells me ten minutes before class starts, since I can't see the time myself", Harry explained, that was Louis chance to ask.

"Um can you send text messages? And can I get your number?", He said hoping it wasn't weird to ask a person you have only met four times.

"Yes I can tell my phone what to write, and it reads my texts out loud. My number is ....", Harry said as he was getting up, he whistled to get Stacy to come back. Stacy looked up right away and ran over to him as fast as she could, completely forgetting all about her ball. Harry moved his hands around to find where she was standing, when he felt her head he knew where to put her harness. When they were both ready they walked over to Harry's class, he was about to have art but sadly he didn't share any other classes with Louis other than maths.

Harry walked inside with Stacy who led him over to the nearest chair, he sat down and told her to lay down. Their teacher walked inside and started telling them about the new project, they had to paint what their version of beautiful was.Harry sighed deeply, how on earth would he be able to paint something beautiful when he didn't know what anything looked like.

"Um Miss what can I do?", he asked, his voice showed how sad it made him feel.

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry I forgot ! Um what do you think about making a clay figure of something that makes you happy. That way you and feel something with your hands and then make the same shape in clay. But that means that you have to walk around outside and then carry the stuff you need to make it, with you outside and find something or maybe make your dog's head out of it"

She said, Harry nodded he really liked that idea.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Harry decided to go out to the football field to make his first try to make something beautiful out of clay, he just wasn't sure what he wanted to make.

He let Stacy run around after he removed her harness, he threw a ball and started thinking. Luckily for him art was his last classes that day so he decided to call his mum to ask her to come and pick him up.

"Call mum", he told his phone knowing it would do as he said.

_"Calling mum",_ he heard the robot voice say shortly after, he sat there waiting for her to pick it up. After three rings Anne picked up.

"Hi honey, did something happen? Are you okay?", She asked with the worry in her voice clearly showing, he hated how much he could make his mum worry without even saying a word. He wished he was like Gemma his older sister, who never had made their mum worry as much as Harry can do.

"Hi mum, i'm fine I just wanted to ask you a favor. Can you come to the football field behind my school. I need your help for my art project, it would mean a lot to me if you would help me", he explained hoping she would say yes and be his model, his mum was the most beautiful person he had ever met. Even though he had never seen her before he knew that her heart would shine through her body, how could she not be beautiful? Shortly after he heard Stacy run as fast as she could, but she was running away from him.

"Stacy! Come back!", he yelled as loudly as he could manage, but even that wasn't loud enough. He felt the panic growing inside his body, he had never felt this scared before.

"Stacy ple-please come back", he hiccuped, he felt the tears run down his cheeks. How could she abandon him, she was trained to stay with him no matter what. What made her take off?

"Ah isn't that faggy. All alone. Hey look guys he's even crying", he heard Grimshaw say to his army of sheep, he couldn't handle this right now. He just wanted Stacy to come back to him, he couldn't even run after him because he was a bundle of useless blind waste of space.

He knew he shouldn't blame himself as much as he did, it was just hard to break a habit after having it for so many years. Would Stacy ever come back to him? Would Grimshaw kick a man who was already laying on the ground?

  
Harry could hear someone approach him from behind, he just didn't know who it was since his mum wouldn't be here this soon. He cried out in pain when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, it felt like he had been stabbed. He wanted to scream for help but the air had been knocked right out of them, it felt like he couldn't breathe. He waited for another sharp pain but what he heard in stead was a cry of pain before he felt two small hands on his side.

"Sweetie are you okay?", he heard his mum whisper to him, while she was stroking his hair to calm him down.

"Where is Stacy? Mum she left me", he whimpered as soon as he caught his breath, he was trying as hard as he could to fight off his tears but they won the fight and started running down his cheeks.

"She ran over to me when she saw me, but when she heard you scream in pain she turned around and attacked the young man who was attacking you", Anne explained to him before she continued.

"She's still holding him down. Sweetie can you stay here while I get the principle?", she asked and kissed his head, Harry nodded slowly.

"Okay mum I'll wait here", he said coughing a bit while she was helping him sit, before she walked over to find the principle. The sound of Stacy growling was much clearer now so she must be a bit away, he heard footsteps come towards him.

"GRIMSHAW !" The principle called, before running over to them.

"Harry please tell her to let go of him, I wanna talk to him", he asked Harry who nodded in response.

"Stacy come here girl", he called waiting for his dog, he wanted her to come over and comfort him. He didn't have to wait long till he felt her presents near him, he didn't know why but when Stacy was near him he could relax. He hugged her tightly and let it all out, he was crying hard with the tears streaming down his cheeks.

 

**

Anne jumped out of her car when she saw a guy attacking her son, Stacy was already waiting for her to pet her since she were there to pick them up, but when Anne started running towards them Stacy saw her owner being attacked. Anne stopped when she heard a loud growl and saw Stacy sprint past her, without any form of signal or command she jumped up and bit down on his arm. Anne saw Stacy pull him to the ground and pin him down the way she was trained to do. Anne ran over to Harry and helped him sit while she was holding him up to prevent him from collapsing.

"Sweetie are you okay?", she whispered to him trying to sound brave but in reality she was scared, a hard blow to a persons stomach could make the organs burst which was fatal and was almost impossible to fix.

She started stroking his hair the way she had always done since he was a baby, it might sound corny but he was always going to be her baby. Her heart broke when she heard Harry ask, he was panting hard like he had trouble breathing.

"Where is Stacy? Mum she left me"

Anne smiled sadly and kissed his head, she felt so guilty because she knew that when Stacy saw their car she knew she was going for a car ride. She loved going on car rides, no matter how short they were, she could see the tears forming in Harry's eyes. Before she knew it Harry broke down crying hard against her shoulder, she started rocking him back and forth gently. It would naturally calm him down since it had been used to calm him down since he was born, it was one of the primal instincts that we had kept from the time we were monkeys.

"She ran over to me when she saw me, but when she heard you scream in pain she turned around and attacked the young man who was attacking you, Anne decided to explain, feeling guilty about all of this but she had to be strong for Harry so she continued, She's still holding him down ! Sweetie can you stay here while I get the principle?", she asked and kissed his head, and when Harry nodded slowly she stood up to be able to help him sit against the tree if he even was strong enough to.

"Okay mum I'll wait here", her son told her before he started coughing a bit to catch his breath, as soon as he was sitting against the tree she walked over to find the principle.

Anne finally found the door that had **_PRINCIPLE_** written on it, after what felt like hours but it was most likely around ten to fifteen minutes. She knocked on the door before opening it, she didn't even bother waiting for him to invite her in.

"Hello sir, I'm Anne, Harry Styles' mother, We have talked on the phone a few times before, she started explaining before she continued without letting him answer in anyway, I came here to pick my son up but when I came here I saw a young man attacking him, beating him up precisely, I won't let this happen ever again and I expect you to take action before I do!" she said sternly, the principle nodded and stood up. He followed Anne outside to the place where she was hoping Harry was sitting, she had always been against violence but if Harry had collapsed she wouldn't speak for her actions.

"GRIMSHAW ! The principle called, before running over to them, Harry please tell her to let go of him, I wanna talk to Mr Grimshaw, he asked Harry who nodded in response.

"Stacy come here girl"

Anne was watching them while Harry called Stacy over to him, she let go and jumped over to Harry like nothing had happened. She just seemed so happy that her Harry wanted her to come over to him, when she was sitting next to him she nuzzled up against him to comfort him. She loved the some Harry made when he was with her, it just seemed like she was the part of him he had been missing his entire life. She had seen the change in Harry the first day he met Stacy, they connected the very second they met. But when Anne saw Harry hug her tightly like his life depended on Stacy before he broke down crying harder than he had in a long time. Anne decided that taking him home was the best option for Harry so he wouldn't get teased for crying or being attacked, high school students could be very heartless.

She helped Harry inside the car without bothering to do anything to help Stacy since she was sprinting towards the car.

 

*

Harry had been waiting for the moment where he could go into his home, he held his hand flat on the wall to know where he was going. He decided to go straight to his room to lay down, and just shut himself away from the world. Sometimes he just wished that he didn't have to live in this cruel world anymore, but he would never hurt himself because of his family. Harry knew how much it would hurt his mum and sister, it would devastate them and he would never cause them any pain if he could avoid it. Harry had always been blind, this meant that all he saw was just darkness.He felt Stacy crawl onto his bed before she laid beside him, she never failed to make him smile without even trying.

"My tiny baby girl", he cooed and kissed her head, before he put his arms around her neck needing her comfort. He kept holding her for a while.

"I really wished that you could talk to me, I just need someone to be completely honest with me. I need to know what I did wrong to get Jason hate me enough to hurt me all the time, you're with me to help me with walking around and just be there for me. I love you so much and i'm thankful for every time you help me, you give me so much confidence", he told her but little did he know that his mum were listening to it all, she knocked on the door two times before speaking.

"Harry, I want you to know that you never did anything wrong. You don't deserve what that guy is doing to you. I have been thinking a lot about what I saw today and I have decided to talk to his parents and the principle, I want him to leave the school right away so I need to go away for a few hours. Your principle told me that I could come right away to talk to him and Jason's parents. I love you baby and I'll see you later", she kissed his head, Harry told her that he loved her and wanted to know what would happen when she gets home.

"I promise to tell you everything as soon as I get home", she said before he could hear the front door being opened and shut, he listened closely to hear the car engine to when her mum was gone.

  
Anne entered the principles office as soon as she arrived, he sat down in front of him.

"So Anne, I told them to come now so they can be here any minute now", Mr. Johnson said, I have him a short nod.

"I hope you know that I expect him to get thrown out, he's lucky if I don't call the police right away", she said, the anger in her voice was clear. The man in front of her nodded.

"Of course, as do I. But we have to have a serious conversation with his parents first. I want them to understand how serious this is. They need to know that their son can go to jail because of this, he said and continued shortly after, Anne please tell me how Harry is doing? I'm worried for him. I had to move him to another class because of his old teacher. Now I have to expel a student for beating him up. I just hate to seeing him sad. He's a good kid, but the world around him is really cruel. I have been thinking about something I saw today. Harry was sitting outside with Stacy running around like he always does, but one of my students who is an omega, is showing him quite a bit of interest. I don't know what Harry thinks about him though, but Louis seems to be getting really fond of him. Maybe he could spend some time with Harry, I know him quite well and he's a good lad"

 Anne was staring at him in disbelief. Harry didn't tell her about this Louis, he came home the other day smelling a bit like he had been with an omega. She just pushed the thought away thinking he was just sitting next to one, maybe this Louis was falling in love with her Harry.

"Oh, he didn't tell me about this Louis ! But it makes sense he came home smelling like an omega the other day", she said smiling wide, It would mean so much to me if this boy could make him happy. He feels like the entire world is against him so maybe this boy can help him feel a bit better about himself, she couldn't stop herself from grinning so wide that her face could split in half any second now !

"Do you think Harry is fond of the omega? I really want him to be happy", she asked him already knowing what the answer would be, she needed to find a way to meet this omega.

Maybe Harry could take him home someday for dinner, yes that would be a good idea. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard someone knocking on the door.

 


	6. Chapter 6

  
Anne looked at the door when it opened, she saw a man walking inside with his wife. They both looked like a typical pair of parents, but something about them were different.

Anne looked at Mr. Johnson almost as if she was asking him to start, he knew her well enough to give her a small nod before clearing his throat.

"I asked you both to come here today because of your son's behaviour. Anne's son, Harry, has been bullied and beaten up by Nick. Violence is not only against school policy but the law as well, so I have decided to expel him but since he commit a crime on school grounds I had to call the polices. He got arrested for it and I told Anne that I think she needs to take this to court, I have to tell you this because he's underage" Mr. Johnson said, Anne looked at Nick's parents who glared at her.

"Well her son probably deserved getting beat up. Nick would never do it without any reason", Nicks mum said, his dad on the other hand shook his head.

"I have told you a million times to stop defending him. You have been making excuses for him his entire life", he said angrily, he glared at his wife before yelling.

"I told you that he needs to learn that his behaviour isn't acceptable at all ! We have been paying for his education and he doesn't appreciate it at all. I want him to understand what consequences his behaviour has. Not only on him but his surroundings as well"

His wife was looking really terrified of her husband which made Anne think about it all, maybe he was abusive towards both her and their son. That could have explained why Nick was abusive towards others, and that he choose Harry as a victim because of his disability.

 

**

  
Harry was still laying in his bed, his thoughts were all over the place and all he wanted to do was just to feel the comfort from Louis. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket before he heard the robot voice say ' _new text messages from Louis_ '. Harry jumped up from his bed and felt after his phone, he was about to open the text when he heard the robot voice say 'incoming call from Louis'. Harry could feel himself shaking, he took a deep breath before saying, "Pick up", to his phone. A few seconds later he could hear the beautiful voice that belonged to Louis.

"Harry. Oh my god I'm so sorry. I sent you a text and you can't read it. I'm so so so sorry. I wasn't thinking about that. I was only thinking about how nervous I was", he heard Louis ramble on about how he didn't think about Harry not being able to see. Harry couldn't help but laugh at his cuteness.

"Louis it's okay ! Just relax, my phone reads me the texts out loud and I can tell it what to reply. I was about to open your text so I don't know what you were going to tell me", he said, he had never been smiling as much before he met Louis. Louis was his reason to smile. He could hear Louis fiddling with his fingers, it was a sign of nervousness.

"Um I just wanted to ask if we could spend some time together now? It's okay if you have other plans or just doesn't want to", he said quietly, if Harry didn't have his phone on speaker it would have been impossible for him to hear what louis was saying.

"I would love to. Um where do you wanna be? You can come here or I can go to your house", he asked with a gentle and calm voice.

"I can come over. Where do you live?", Louis asked sounding a lot happier and than he did before he heard Harry's reply.

"I'll text you my address then you can come when you have time. Stacy will open the door for you"

He giggled knowing how surprised everyone got when she opened the door for them. They said their farewells before hanging up. Harry could already feel his stomach filling up with butterflies.

  
Louis was so nervous but decided to ring the doorbell, after standing in front of Harry's door for ten minutes. He closed his eyes and pressed his finger against the button on the doorbell, he could hear a dog running down the stairs and into the hallway. He knew Harry was joking when he said that she would open the door for him, so he waited patiently for Harry's mum or Harry himself open the door. He saw the silhouette of a dog stand on it's hind legs and press a red button next to the door, which caused the door to open. Louis jaw literally dropped to the ground, how could she open the door? Harry was kidding wasn't he?

"Hi Stacy", he said and walked inside, he hang his coat on the hanger and placed his shoes next to what looked like the shoes Harry was wearing to school the same day. He could hear someone walk down the stairs so naturally he looked up, but what made him gasp loudly was seeing Harry walk down the stairs alone. He wasn't even holding the railing, he was just tracing his fingers against the wall while he walked. Louis ran over to him.

"Harry what are you doing? You can fall and get hurt!", he yelled out of fear, what if something happened to his Harry? Um not his. Oops, Harry wasn't / his/. Well at least not yet.

"Don't worry Louis I do this all the time, Harry said and stopped on the last step before he was standing on the floor, Do you wanna go upstairs to my room for a bit before we go to the park? Or do you just wanna go now?", Harry asked Louis, Louis grinned wide because maybe this could push his plan a bit.

"Yes. I would love to see your room", he said and followed Harry up the stairs and into a room, he guess belonged to Harry.

 

Louis walked over to Harry and sat down next to him on the bed, Louis had never felt this way about anyone before. He took a deep breath before he slowly started moving his hand towards Harry's, when their hands were finally touching Louis knew he had just screwed up. Harry got so surprised that he jumped and almost fell off the bed.

"Oh my god i'm so sorry Harry. I was just trying to um yeah, he said panicking, he had really screwed up. How could he not know that Harry would get scared, he couldn't see Louis coming on to him, I was just trying to um hold your hand", he mumbled the last few words, it was so embarrassing that he had to explain about how he was trying to come on to Harry. Maybe if he was lucky enough he could get to kiss Harry, just once.

"Please say something Harry", he whimpered, he had really screwed up this time.

"Why would you try to hold my hand?", Harry asked, Louis jaw dropped.

"How can you even ask me that? I like you okay? I like you a lot", Louis didn't mean to yell the last part, it just kinda happened. He pulled Harry closer to him before smashing his lips against Harry's, Louis had never felt like he needed anything as much as he needs Harry.

All he had ever wanted to do was to get Harry all for himself, he moved his lips gently against Harry's. He didn't want to but he had to break the kiss because of how badly he needed oxygen.

"I really like you Harry. A lot", he whispered, Harry couldn't see him but yet he still felt like he needed to look away to tell him the truth.

"I like you to Louis", Harry whispered back.

  
Louis couldn't stop smiling. Harry liked him and kissed him. This was going to be the best day in his entire life.

"Harry, honey i'm home again", Louis heard a woman yell from downstairs, it had to be Harry's mum. Yes Louis likes Harry a lot. But meeting Harry's mum was a huge step. He wasn't even Harry's boyfriend so it was way too soon to meet his family.

"In my room mum!" Harry yelled back, shit it was all happening too fast for Louis to do anything to stop it all from happening. He could hear someone walking up the stairs.

"Harry what if she doesn't like me?", he whispered, which made harry frown and look at him.

"Don't worry. She will adore you", he whispered and leaned closer to Louis to kiss him, Louis couldn't help but giggle and press their lips together for a quick peck. Louis looked towards the door and waited for Harry's mum to come into the room. Anne smiled to him.

"Oh hello love I didn't know you had company. I'm Harry's mum Anne", she said, Louis smiled back to her.

"Hi I'm Louis, Harry's um friend?", he mumbled the word friend more like a question than a fact. Anne giggled before asking him.

"So Louis. Are you staying for dinner?"

Louis looked at Harry for a bit.

"If Harry wants me to and my mum will let me. Then I would love to stay here. Um would it be fine with you Harry?", he asked the boy next to him, Harry nodded smiling wide.

"Okay. I'll go and call my mum and ask her if I can stay here that long?" Louis said before leaving the room to call his mum. He walked into the loo and called, as soon as she picked up he could feel his nerves grow.

"Hi mum ! he said, as soon as she had said her greetings back to him he continued, I'm calling because I'm at my friend Harry's house and his mum invited me to stay for dinner. Can I?", he asked and hoped she wouldn't ask him if Harry was the alpha he came home and smelled of last night, but of course his luck was nonexistent.

"Is Harry that alpha who you had been with yesterday?", she asked, Louis sighed he had spent all night trying to convince his mum that they didn't have sex but he still wasn't sure if she was believing him.

"Mum he's just a friend and I really like him please? His mum is going to be with us the entire time and I haven't liked anyone like this before. Please mum?", he begged, he heard his mum sigh.

"Boo you know i'm just trying to protect you and I don't even know this kid. How can I make sure he doesn't get you pregnant and then leaves?" Louis hated what his dad had done to his mum but he knew Harry would be different.

"Mum, Harry will never do stuff like that. He's really sweet and he hasn't done anything that could have made me pregnant. Maybe you can come over here and pick me up tonight after we finish dinner here and then you can meet him", he tried hoping she would like that idea, and to his big surprise she actually sighed before speaking again.

"Fine. I'll be there at 8 pm so you can text me the address and I'll pick you up"

Louis grinned wide, "Thank you !!! I'll go tell him and his mum",he said and ended the call before walking over to Harry who was talking to his mother.

  
"My mum said it was okay. But she wanna meet you when she comes here to pick me up tonight, around 8 pm. Is that okay?", he asked and looked at Anne shyly, she just smiled warmly while nodding.

"Of course it is love. Maybe she can come in and get a cup of tea when she comes?", she asked and Louis grinned wide. That would mean that he would stay with Harry longer than his mum first said he could. Wow he had only known Harry for a short while, but he was already getting so attached that he didn't wanna go home. He sighed deeply because he knew he had to send Harry's address to his mum but he just didn't want to. Her knowing where Harry meant her coming to pick him up. Louis walked over and sat down next to Harry, he couldn't help himself but to cuddle into Harry's side, he just wanted to have his alphas scent around him. Harry smiled put his arms around Louis, he just held him close which made Louis purr happily.

"I'm going to leave you two alone and finish cooking. I wanna get to know you better honey. But for now you two can just cuddle", she said which made Louis smile to her and nod.

"Thank you", he whispered. When she left the room Louis kissed Harry gently, he moved his lips against Harry's. Harry broke the kiss when Louis began producing slick, and a lot of it. Louis was leaking so much that his briefs were getting completely soaked with his slick. Louis moved his hand down to Harry's crotch, he couldn't help but smirk when he felt Harry harden. He crawled on top of Harry and sat down on his hard crotch, he hid his face against Harry's neck. He gently whispered.

"Can I um try to um help you with your problem?", he asked blushing, luckily for him Harry couldn't see how badly he was blushing.

"Are you sure you're ready to do that kind of thing?", he asked gently, Louis got off him and walked over to the door to lock it, he laid down on his back and pulled Harry down on top of him.

"Um I'm not ready to do a lot of stuff but um could you dry hump me? Just pretend like you're in me and do what you would do to me if you were inside me", he said with a shy voice, he was getting really nervous about this but he didn't wanna tell Harry about that. All he wanted right now was for Harry to get him to come. Harry started grinding down on Louis bum, Harry could hear Harry letting out tiny moans against Louis neck. Louis was trying as hard as he could not to moan loudly, all he wanted right now was for Harry to penetrate him.

"Harder Haz", he moaned lowly, Harry smirked before he started thrusting harder. Louis was producing so much slick, that the entire room was filled with the sweet scent of it.

Louis groaned lowly, he wrapped his legs around Harry's waist. He moaned at the feeling of Harry's huge bulge, before he knew it he was telling Harry to stop. Harry pulled away confused, but Louis undressed till he was only wearing his briefs. He undressed harry as well making the other boy almost completely naked.

"Please do it again", he whimpered, Harry laid on top of him before he began thrusting his hips hard against Louis' bum.

"You make me feel so good baby, Harry moaned, such a good omega for me", he praised Louis, Louis kept moaning he loved everything about this. All he wanted now was to have Harry inside him, he whined lowly.

"I wish you were in me, I wanna be full of your knot, please Harry !! Give me everything, make me come", Louis begged, Harry moved his hand down to Louis briefs and pushed his fingers inside the tight heat of Louis' hole.

"Ah, shit Harry more" he whimpered, he felt Harry thrust his fingers fast in and out of Louis. Louis kept moaning, he could feel a knot in his stomach. It felt like it was growing bigger and bigger, he wanted to ask Harry what it was but then it exploded. Louis came hard in his briefs while moaning Harry's name. Harry let Louis ride out his high before he pulled his fingers out of Louis. Louis whined and sat up, he pulled Harry's briefs down enough for Harry's member to spring loose and hit his stomach.

"I have never tried this before so please don't expect too much" he whispered shyly, he took Harry's member in his tiny hand. He stroked it slowly and took the tip into his mouth, he sucked on it as if it was a lollipop. Harry groaned but was trying to keep quiet, Louis began bobbing his head up and down slowly taking more in. He only have a bit more than an inch in his mouth before he gagged, he tried to concentrate about breathing through his nose and not his mouth. It just didn't help, every time Harry's tip hit the back of his throat Louis gagged. Harry put his hands in Louis hair tugging on it slightly, he was fighting against his want to thrust into the tight heat around his member. Also known as Louis' mouth.

"So sexy", he moaned and gently pushed Louis further down on his member, Louis swallowed around Harry to swallow his saliva. What he didn't expect was that it made Harry moan and come hard down Louis throat. Louis swallowed Harry's cum before pulling off him, he felt quite proud of himself for making Harry feel good.

"Lou Babe, that felt so good, Yyou did a great job and maybe I will give you something special next time you get into the mood" He hummed before kissing him gently. 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

  
  


"Boys !!!! Dinner's ready !" Anne called.

Harry smiled and took Louis' hand in his, he lead him the way. Harry knew the house to the point where he could walk around like a seeing person would, Harry knew Louis would be confused or amazed by it but little did he know just how badly he would react to it.

"Harry please stop", Louis said and let go of Harry's hand, which made him turn around and wait for Louis to speak.

"How can you walk around like that? Won't you get hurt? Oh my god you can see can't you? How could you lie like that?!"He said, Harry sighed deeply why was he this upset about this.

"Lou babe, I have lived here my entire life, I know every single inch of this entire house like the back of my hand. I can't see. All I see is darkness. Look at my eyes. My mum always said they had something like a white layer on it. That's a indicator that I can't see a thing. I would never lie like that under any circumstances. I'm not a complete arsehole" Harry started feeling around to find Louis again.

"Lou I care about you a lot and I have always been honest with you" he said a smile formed on his lips when Louis took Harry's hand in his own. Harry could feel Louis coming closer to him, he could feel Louis press his lips against Harry's. Their lips were moving against each other for a bit, before they walked into the dining room.

 

*

  
Louis sat down at the table next to Harry and looked at Anne smiling.

"It looks and smell delicious Anne", he smiled to her when she smiled back.

"Thank you Louis. Now eat up so we can have tea and biscuits when your mum comes over !" she said, both boys nodded and ate the food. They all started eating in silence, but it was comfortable silence.

"How long have you two been married?" Louis asked quietly, Anne looked at him smiling wide. It didn't even seem like Louis was just asking to ask something but the way he was looking at her, he looked so interested in getting to know them that she smiled fondly to him.

"Only around a year now, she said smiling wide before continuing, but we have been together for around eight years now"

Louis nodded, the way he was looking at her made her really happy. He looked like a kid who was getting listening to his favourite history, it reminded her of Gemma and Harry when they were small. They were all talking and Louis just felt at home with Harry's family, it didn't feel like he was meeting his boyfriend's family for the first time. Wait a minute did he just call Harry his boyfriend? He asked himself which made him mentally face palm. When they were done eating Louis helped Harry's mum carry all the dishes into the kitchen before going into the living room where Harry and Robin were talking about school.

 

**

  
Jay couldn't help but feel a bit nervous about meeting the alpha who had captured her son's heart. She bought some chocolates to Harry's mum and dad as a thank you for inviting her. She walked over to the door and rang the doorbell, she could hear a loud dog barking but since it didn't come charging towards the door she just assumed it was in a room or in the neighbours house. The door was opened by a tall young boy with chocolate brown curly hair.

"Um hi you must be Louis' mum, I'm Harry, Come in", he said and stepped aside.

"Yes that's me. I'm Jay", Jay held her hand out for him to shake it which made her freeze before she tried to get eye contact with the guy, which didn't happen either. Louis peeked out and smiled.

"Hi mum", he said, Jay mouthed _'is he blind?'_ towards her son who nodded after looking down as if he thought he had done something wrong.

"Um Mrs are you scared of dogs? I have one and she's my seeing eye dog. Normally I just leave her in my room but since you're Louis' mum I was hoping you wouldn't be here for the last time", he said shyly, Jay couldn't help but stare at him with an open mouth. How could an alpha be this gentle?

"That's fine honey. I love dogs so I would love to meet him", she said, Harry giggled.

"She may look a bit tough but she's as sweet as they come. Stacy!", he called, personally Jay had never in a million years thought her son would choose a blind alpha. A big brown dog came running over to him and Louis, she was getting a belly rub from her son.

Louis had never seemed this at home anywhere or with anyone before, not only that but this family seemed like they were really fond of her son.

  
After his mother entered the house and gave the chocolate to Harry's mum and stepdad, they all sat down in the living room while Robin was making tea for everyone. Louis was feeling really nervous about all of this but when he felt a hand on his thigh he couldn't help but smile, it was like Harry was assuring him that he was there and that Louis didn't need to be scared or nervous. He looked up when he heard talking and saw his and Harry's mum sitting close to each other talking but it was too low for him to hear what they were saying.

"Um Harry?", he asked timid, Harry turned his head towards the small omega.

"Yes love?", Harry whispered Louis moved closer and whispered,  "Can you hear what they are talking about?"

Harry smiled and nodded, "I can. Being blind makes my other senses a lot sharper to make up for the sense I don't have. They are about me" Harry answered sadly, Louis could sense it was about something that made Harry sad so he was guessing about him being blind. He pecked Harry's lips gently before whispering.

"Don't worry Haz. My mum is properly just concerned and wants to get some answers. I kinda didn't tell her that you were blind", He admitted in a low voice, Harry smile from Louis kissing him vanished the second Louis said that.

"Why? Are you ashamed of it?", Harry asked him coldly, Louis knew he didn't mean it in a bad way it was just his way of protecting himself.

"No I'm not. I just don't think about it because when I think about you I always think about you as a person not that you can't see. It's not something that bothers me. In reality I should stop trying to look good for you but I just wanna make sure I always look the best for you"

He whispered to him and moved closer to his Harry. Harry pressed a kiss to his head and whispered, "Thank you Lou. It means so much to me that you actually gave me a chance".

 

*

Louis was sitting inside his mums car, they were on their way home. He heard Jay sigh before she spoke.

"Honey why didn't you tell me he was blind?", Jay asked, he felt his stomach twist. He was so scared that she was going to forbid him from dating his alpha.

"Mum please don't forbid me from seeing him. He means so much to me. I was so scared that you would tell me I couldn't be with him", he admitted sadly, Jay giggled.

"Sweetheart, I would never do that to you. I could see how you two acted together and that's all that matters to me. His mum is a lovely woman and I got her number to. We are going out grocery shopping tomorrow. How did he get blind?", Jay said, Louis giggled.

"Thank you so much mummy. I wanna mate him someday you know. We actually kissed and stuff today, he said blushing, he was born blind and gets bullied for it. I hate knowing what people do to him. That's why i'm so happy that he got Stacy this summer. She's protecting him and no one dares to hurt him".

"I'm so happy for you two honey! But "And stuff" huh ? What kind of stuff ? Did you have sex? How could he knot you without bonding you?", Jay asked.

"Oh god mum ! No we didn't have intercourse !! I wish we did but I'm just scared because what if i'm not good in bed ? We, um, I gave him a blowjob, he blushed before continuing, I have never tried that before and he said he loved it and i'm not completely sure if I he wanna make me his mate"

Jay laughed lightly which cause Louis to look at her while frowning.

"What's so funny about that mum?", he asked lowly, even his mum knew Harry didn't want him to be his mate. Which surprised him was what his mum said.

"Love he wants you to be his mate ! When I was talking with Anne, she told me that he actually talked about you and called you his mate. Don't worry you will be his mate before you know it. But I wanna know something. Be honest. Do you wanna mate with him at your next heat?"

 

**

  
Anne was walking around in the house to do the dishes after Louis and his mum left. She saw Harry sitting on the couch holding something close to his chest.

"Honey what's that?", she asked gently, Harry's head snapped to the side when he heard his mum.

"Nothing. Um Louis just forgot his jumper", she heard him whisper really lowly, she couldn't help but smile. This boy was really making Harry happy. She had been waiting for her son to be this happy, for years.

"Maybe you should call him and ask him if he wants to come over here tomorrow after school. I'm going to pick you up when you finish so why not bring him as well?, she said, while walking towards Harry. She sat down on the couch next to him and placed her hand on his, Sweetie you really like him and he likes you just as much, I'm sure he will say yes to you coming over. Try send him a text"

"You're right mum. I should text him, Stacy can you get my phone?" he asked, Stacy stood up and ran upstairs, she came back shortly after and placed Harry's phone on his lap. Anne smiled before saying.

"I'm going to give you some privacy. Stacy come with me to get something to eat", she left the room with Stacy following behind her, she put some of her dog food in her bowl and mixed it with pieces of chicken. As soon as the bowl was on the ground Stacy began eating it happily.

  
Harry held his phone in his hand for a while, even after the stuff he and Louis did, it was still just as hard to contact him. He took a deep breath before pressing the button on the side of the phone.

"Call Louis", he said, he put the phone to his ear and waited. The phone kept saying " _beep ... Beep_ ". Till the beeping stopped all of a sudden.

"Hello?", a small voice said, Harry loved hearing the tiny omega speak.

"Um Hi Louis, It's Harry" he said, he could hear a low giggle in the phone which made him smile wide.

"Hi Harry, Do you miss me already?", Louis asked him, Harry could feel himself blush deeply.

"Um ... I ... Um", he stuttered not even knowing what to say, it would be too soon to say ' _yes please come back_ '.

"Relax Hazzy. I miss you too", Louis whispered like it was a secret.

"Um I just wanted to tell you that you forgot your jumper here", He said, what hurt a lot was what Louis said.

"Oh the green one? Oh um, Oh my god Harry i'm sorry I wasn't thinking", Louis started freaking out in the phone, Harry sighed deeply.

"Lou it's fine, I don't know if it's the green one though", he mumbled, what if Louis actually wanted a person who could see him and tell him what colour his jumper had.

"Hello? Harry? HARRY?!", Louis called into the phone which snapped Harry out of it.

"Oh um Lou? My mum wanted to know if you wanted to come home with me tomorrow after school? My mum is off so she will drive me to school and pick me up when school finishes. She could drive us back here", he said trying to give Louis a good reason to say yes.

"No"

  
  


Harry felt his heart shatter the second he heard Louis' answer.

"Oh um okay. That's um fine. I'll just give it to you if I meet see you in school", he mumbled hoping he wouldn't start crying, he knew it was too good to be true. How could a beautiful omega want to be with someone as useless as he is.

"No Harry. What I wanted to say was that I didn't wanna come back to your place again because I want us to come here", he heard Louis say, he couldn't help the huge smile that came the second he heard Louis' reply.

"Yeah that would be great. Maybe my mum could drive us and take Stacy home with her", he said, he knew it would be difficult to walk around without Stacy but he couldn't bring his dog over to Louis' house. Could he?

"Haz she can come here too, you need her and we won't mind. I'm going to tell my sisters that they can't bother her. She is a working dog and can't have six children running around her to distract her", Louis said, Harry couldn't help but giggle.

"If it's fine with your mum then they can play with her in your garden. She knows when I need her help and will come if I give her that signal", he explained it all hoping Louis wouldn't make a huge deal out of him being blind.

"That's fine then! So you will come here tomorrow after school. And um maybe you could stay the night? I mean if it's okay with my mum and yours", Harry couldn't help but giggle like a love sick school girl.

"Yeah that would be great. I would have to talk to my mum about it though. We need to figure out what I need to bring for me and Stacy if I can"

"Have you never had a sleep over before?", Louis asked him, he sounded shocked which surprised Louis.

"Not at other people's house. Only at my sister, Robin or my grandparents house. Never at a friends house", he responded.

"Oh um friend", Louis muttered, Harry hated how sad Louis sounded so he didn't even think about what he was saying before he had said it.

"You're not a friend Lou. But I haven't asked you to be more either" Harry clarified. Louis blushed deeply at Harry's words, he couldn't help but smile widely.

"So um you would ask your mum if you can spend the night? I'm going to ask my mum and make a bed ready for Stacy", he said happily, he heard Harry giggle before he spoke.

"Yeah! Wait a minute I'll ask her right away ... Mum Louis asked if I could come over to him tomorrow after school and spend the night? ... No she can come to ... Yeah i'm going to tell him that. Thank you" Louis couldn't help but giggle while he was listening to Harry ask his mum. He couldn't even hear what Harry's mum was saying, but from what he could hear Harry say it sounded like he could.

"Lou are you still there?", Harry asked gently.

"Yes of course I am. What did she say?", he asked Harry, he saw his mum walk past him.

"Oh hey mum! Wait a minute! Can Harry come home with me tomorrow after school?", he asked her happily, she liked Harry and his family so she wouldn't mind.

"Of course he can sweetie. Is he bringing his dog?", Jay asked him, he nodded.

"Yeah he is, he needs his dog with him, so I was thinking that maybe they could spend the night here as well, he said and made as big puppy eyes as he could manage, Please mum", he begged, she giggled.

"Of course. But no funny business", Jay said which made Louis blush, he ran back into his room.

"Harry my mum said it was okay!! So if you can then it's a date", he said sounding a bit more happy than he should, but he didn't care he just wanted Harry to come here already.

"I can ! My mum said it was okay so when we are off she will drive us over to you. I'll bring my stuff and leave the bag in the car so I don't forget it", Harry said, Louis giggled and they said their goodbyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know everyone hates these things but i'm going to ask you all to like and reblog my post xx
> 
> http://larriecloset.tumblr.com/post/139927713384/looking-at-louis-mum-makes-me-understand-why-he
> 
> I will update two times for every 100 notes the post reaches


	8. Chapter 8

 

 Louis was almost at the school when he met Niall, he smiled and waved to him. Niall smiled and ran over to him.

"Hi Louis. How are you?", Niall asked while they walked towards the school.

"I'm fine, I have been spending some time with Harry", he said blushing, Niall was a close friend of his so he knew that Louis liked him a lot.

"Uh so spending time with Harry huh?", Niall said wriggling his eyebrows, Louis groaned.

"Don't Niall ! You can't say anything to anyone. We aren't even dating, he mumbled sadly, he says he wants to be with me but I'm just scared that he don't wanna be my mate"

Niall placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Lou don't worry he wants you I'm sure ! Hi Harry!" Niall yelled, Louis looked up and saw Harry. Stacy was looking at Louis, she was wagging her tail and leading Harry over to them.

"Hi Haz", he hummed, he looked at Harry confused when he raised his hand and felt for Louis' face. When Harry found Louis' face he leaned in and pecked his lips. Louis kissed him back gently at first but shortly after they pulled away.

"Hi Lou", Harry hummed which made Louis giggle, he pressed his lips against Harry's lips.

"Let's go to school Haz! Our maths lesson starts in five minutes", he said, he took Harry's hand in his after saying hi to Stacy. The three of them walked over to the classroom, Louis sat down between the two males. Louis saw Stacy looking at him, he lifted his bag onto his lap, he found a bag of treats he had bought on his way to school. He took one out which caught Stacey's attention, he held it up to make her sit down before letting her eat her treat. He blushed deeply when he felt Harry's hand on his thigh, Harry leaned closer before whispering.

"Are you sure she can spend the night with us for your mum?"

Louis giggled while nodding his head.

"Yeah I am. I can't wait though! I was thinking that we could take my youngest sibling to the park to play. Would that be okay?", he asked, he grinned wide when Harry nodded.

"Yes of course !"

 

*

 

  
Harry had been talking to Louis' family for awhile now, he was feeling more and more safe with his family and decided that he was ready to let Stacy loose. He scratched her under her chin knowing it was her favourite petting place. He didn't say anything while he was taking her harness off her, he placed it on the floor. Stacy knew that she could run around as soon as she didn't wear it.

"Um Ernest you can pet her now, she knows that she has to be gentle with you. She is a sweet dog who loves kids so you don't have to worry", he said to them when Stacy started walking around the living room, he didn't know where she was going but he knew she wouldn't ruin anything. He could hear small feet running away from them, what surprised him was that it was two set of small feet.

"Um Lou?", he said not knowing if he was the one sitting next to him, someone walked over to him. The person kneed down and put a hand on his thigh before speaking.

"Yes? I'm right here. Do you need anything?", Harry started smiling when Louis talked to him.

"Um yeah. Can I use your loo? And will you lead me the way to it?", Harry was blushing the entire time he was talking to him, Louis took Harry's hand in his.

"Of course I will. Come with me"

Harry nodded and followed Louis over to their loo, he hated being needy like this. He just hoped that Louis wouldn't mind him being this useless.

  
Louis was holding Harry's hand while leading him upstairs to their loo, he opened the door and lead him inside. After locking the door he started helping Harry by unbuttoning his pants, he knew he didn't have to do this but he wanted to touch Harry. When Harry pulled his pants off Louis lead him over to the lavatory and helped him sit on it, when Harry was done and pulled his pants up Louis lead him over to the sink so he could wash his hands. Louis couldn't stop thinking about Harry's penis, he could feel himself getting horny and produce slick.

"Um Harry could we um do something a bit dirty?", he asked, he couldn't help but giggling at Harry's facial expression when he asked the private question. He grinned wide when Harry nodded.

"Don't move. Stay still I'll go get something we need", he said before running over to his room, he found something he had been looking forward to use since he met Harry. He took a condom and walked back to the rest room, he walked over to Harry and pulled his pants down after looking the door. He pulled his own pants and boxers off.

"Um Haz, I want you to fuck me, I know it's our first time but I know you're the one for me and I'm ready to take this step", he said while stroking Harry's member slowly, the alpha was letting out small moans.

"I would love to do that", he said, Louis smiled and started applying the condom onto Harry's member that was getting harder by the second. He pulled Harry over to the sick before sitting on the counter, he spread his legs and pulled Harry over to stand between Louis' legs. Louis started pushing Harry inside his tight hole, he knew he could prep himself first but he just wanted to feel Harry inside him. He let out a small groan when Harry's tip was inside him, Louis wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and pulled him closer to him.

"Push more in, he whimpered into Harry's neck, please I need it so badly" he whined lowly, Harry smirked before he began pushing inside Louis' hole. He kept pushing in till his testicles were the only thing stopping him from pushing more in. He stopped moving to let Louis adjust to his 10 inch manhood. Louis was moaning lowly, he knew they had to be quiet to avoid getting caught.

"Please move", he said before biting his own lip, Harry started pulling out of him before slamming right inside him again. Harry kept thrusting hard and fast inside Louis, making him moan and lean against the wall behind him.

"Fuck Lou, you're so tight", Harry moaned.

"You're so big Harry, please, I need more give me everything you can please", he moaned his words which made the alpha thrust in and out of him, they were both moaning lowly while biting a towel. He could feel Harry's knot growing inside him.

"Knot me Haz, please give me your knot", he begged him, Harry couldn't help but moan louder as his knot popped. Louis could feel Harry coming inside the condom, he started stroking his own member he came shortly after. Harry was locked inside Louis' hole while he was kissing Louis' neck. They were both still trying to stay quiet, and so far they had succeeded.

"This was amazing babe. You were so tight around me that I couldn't last very long", Louis grinned wide, he couldn't help feeling proud of himself for making his alpha feel this good. Harry kept shooting white strings of semen inside the condom for ten minutes, before his knot started going down again. 

_Knock, knock, "_ Louis ? Are you in there ?" Jay asked.

Damn it - "Yes mum I'm here, Louis responded, and um .. Harry is with me, we .."

"Get out right now Louis WIlliam Tomlinson !!" Jay shooted.

 

*

What if she started hating him, but what he didn't expect was what she did next. Jay hugged him tightly.

"Baby I know you love him and i'm sure he loves you just as much. I couldn't be happier. Every mother only has one wish and that is for her babies to grow up and be healthy and most importantly be happy. He makes you happy. And I love him. But we need to start giving you some birth control pills. I'll call the doctor on Monday and make an appointment to get you checked before you can get them. No matter how much you two love each other. Kids are out of the picture and so is mating. You two both have to be older before you can take those steps. You can't regret something as big as that. Lou i'm only saying this to make sure you both do what's best for you two", she said and kissed his temple.

"Do you remember when me and Mark split up? I will always love him but the pain I had to go through when our bond was breaking was enough for me to think more about mating with Dan"

Louis nodded, he had been there. How will he ever be able to forget the way his mum screamed in agony for a month. She couldn't eat or do anything because of the pain she had to go through. Louis was taking care of his four little sisters and his mum. He had to feed her, give her pain medication, help her with using the loo and shower. She couldn't even stand by herself.

"Mum I know. And I will never forget that month. I still have nightmares about it because I really thought you would die from it. I will never jump into bonding anyone. But I know Harry is the one for me I just wanna be with him for a long time before we can think about bonding and getting tiny babies", he said, he could tell from his mums facial expression that she was proud of him. He hugged her again and kissed her cheek.

"I love you boo", she hummed.

"I love you to mum".

_Three years ago_

  
  
_"Mummy what do you mean you and daddy have to break your bond?"_

_Louis asked to his crying mum, he hated seeing her this upset. He wished he could make all the pain go away, little did he know that they were in for a much greater pain._

_"He's leaving me so I have to get some shots at the doctors to break our bond. He will get some to but the doctor said that someone needed to watch my babies while it happened. Do you think you can handle it? Your grandparents will come here and help as much as they can. But they still have to go to work some days", Jay told him, he nodded. He would do everything he could to help his mum, he just wanted her to be proud of him. Louis was home watching his sisters while his mum was getting the shot in her room, the doctor told him that he couldn't go up there for a few hours. So Louis waited and waited, it felt like he was waiting for a few weeks not hours._

_When he finally got the green light to check up on her once in a while he walked upstairs into the main bedroom. His mum was laying on her bed hooked up to an IV pole with some yellow fluids in it, it actually looked a bit like a bag with wee in it._

_"How are you feeling mum?", he asked, the doctor had explained to him that she would be in a lot of pain for two weeks maybe even a month so he would need to give her some pain killers and take care of her as he would with an infant or an invalid. The doctor left shorty after so Louis began getting his sisters ready for school when he heard a scream. It was a scream from someone being in agony, it felt like my heart shattered when I heard my mum being in this much pain. I hurried running upstairs to check on her._

_"Mummy do you need anything?", he whispered lowly, but he could see that his mum was gone because of the pain. Her bonding mark was bleeding which meant that the bond was already breaking._

_He helped her through it all, at first he didn't like bathing her because he had to bathe her while she was in the nude. As soon as she came back to normal he had to comfort her while she was crying, he was so relieved when she had recovered and was herself again. He just hoped she wouldn't have to go through this again, he knew it could kill her if she had to do it all over again.)_

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

"Um mum? Can you see Louis? Why isn't he back yet?"

Harry said, he had a bad feeling about this so before his mum could reply he whistled which made Stacy run over to him. He grabbed her collar.

"Go find Louis"

He said which made the dog lead him the way to where Louis was, Harry hoped he was safe.

"Harry? What's wrong?"

He heard the voice he loves hearing ask.

"Um I got worried when you didn't come back so I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I um I don't even know what I would have done if you weren't. Um okay that is"

He looked down, no matter how badly people would talk to him only one person could do it worse. Himself. He felt a pair of arms hug him tightly, only one person in the entire world would smell like this. He let go of Stacy's collar and hugged him back.

"Don't beat yourself down Haz. I didn't even notice how long we were in here. I'm glad that you care enough to go looking for me alone"

He heard his Louis say.

"I know you're a lot stronger than you know you're. Don't tell yourself that you won't be a good alpha and boyfriend because you already are the best one in the world"

Harry could feel his mouth forming a smile.

"I just care a lot about you and I don't want anything to happen to you. But I didn't meant to interrupt if you two were still talking. I can just go back into the room I was in while you two talk again. I just wanted to make sure you were okay"

He pressed a kiss to Louis' feathery hair, he didn't even know what colour it had. Even if he didn't he wouldn't know what it looked like but all that mattered was what he said next.

"I don't even need to know what you look like to know that I love you very much and that you're the one for me"


	10. Chapter 10

  
"I don't even need to know what you look like to know that I love you very much and that you're the one for me", Harry said, Louis gasped and looked up at him. He hugged him even tighter, he couldn't believe his own ears.

"I love you to Haz. So much", he said before pulling Harry's head a bit down to be able to reach. He kissed him passionately not even caring that his mum was watching them, Harry said the three words Louis had been waiting for since they met. When he broke the kiss he grinned wide.

"I can't believe that you actually love me back, he giggled, he had never felt this happy before, you're the one for me to Hazzy. You're the one I want to be my alpha"

 At that, Harry bend over and tried to find Louis' lips. Louis knew Harry couldn't find them without a bit of help from him, he really hoped he could make Harry feel like he was good enough even though he couldn't see. It actually made him more special because he knew Harry wasn't just with him because of his looks. He pressed his lips against Harry's and kissed him passionately, he broke the kiss when he heard the sound of someone snapping a picture of them.

"Mum what are you doing?, he said turning to look at her, she had tears running down her cheeks, Mum why are you crying? What's wrong?", the worry was clear in his voice, Jay smiled.

"I'm just so happy Louis. You don't even understand how happy you two make me. I'm so proud of you Louis. You found the one you wanna be with for the rest of your life. And it's even the sweetest and most handsome one there is. He's really sweet and caring as well. I'm just so happy that you wanted to get to know him when everyone else didn't give him a chance. I'm proud of the both of you", she told them, Louis sniffled.

"Thank you so much mum. I don't care if he's blind or not. He's my Harry and that's what matters to me", he hummed and kissed Harry gently, he lead him into the living room again and helped him sit down on the couch. He sat down next to him and smiled to Anne and Robin, he wanted nothing more than for them to like him and his family.

"So um Anne I was thinking about something", he said lowly, he hated to start a conversation with them because what if he screwed up?

"Yes sweetie? You can ask me anything", she said giving him a small smile.

"Um what do you um want in a mate for Harry?", he asked, he could really feel himself blushing. Anne giggled which worried him a lot, but when she started talking he relaxed again.

"Well sweetie. My only wish for Harry is that he's happy. But if you want me to be specific I can. I want to see my son smile the smile he can't stop having on his lips every time he's near you or you're mentioned. I want him to trust a person as much as he trusts you. I want him to have the sweetest and cutest omega in the entire world. I want him to be with someone who don't just see him as a blind person, but actually sees him as Harry. I want him to be with someone who is protective over him, I know he's the alpha and stuff but he is blind so he needs someone to take care of him in some ways. I want him to be with someone who loves him as much as he loves the person. I want him to only feel happiness and love. I want him to be with someone like you Louis. You make him smile, make him happy, loves him the way he loves you, gets along with his family and Stacy, is just as sweet and loving as he is, treats him like you do, protects him when he needs it, trusts him like he trusts you. And doesn't take him for granted. You could probably have found an alpha who could see but you still choose Harry. That to me is what is important. And give me grand babies, that is what I love you for"

She said smiling, Louis walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much. I will always do everything I can to make him as happy as he can be", he whispered.

  
Harry was listening to his mum talk to Louis, she was telling him that he was perfect for him and he knew that Louis was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, he just hoped Louis felt the same way. He felt Louis sit down next to him, he smiled and placed his hand on Louis' thigh.

"I love you Hazzy", Louis said and pecked Harry's hips, he wasn't ready to let Louis' lips leave his own. He started kissing back slowly at first but then Louis opened his mouth and started playing with Harry's tongue with his own. They broke their kiss when someone cleared their throat, Harry couldn't tell who it was though.

"I love you to boo", he said smiling, he could hear someone coo.

"You two are so cute", he heard someone say, he had never heard before. He started looking around trying to locate the stranger, he didn't like someone come near his Louis when he didn't know who it was. Louis started getting up and leaving, Harry felt his heart break and tried find him, being blind made it harder.

 

*

 

 

Lottie saw her brother and some guy kiss, before the guy told Louis that he loved him to.

"Awe you two are so cute", she cooed, Louis turned around and stood up. He walked over to her and hugged his sister, Lottie saw the guy look around like he was really stressed about something. He was looking around and tried to find Louis by using his hands. Lottie stared at him shocked, it looked as if he couldn't see where Louis was.

"Louis is he blind?", she whispered to him, Louis had told her he met the sweetest alpha in the whole wide world. But he never mentioned that he was blind before, her brother nodded before whispering.

"Lots,hHe is blind and since he's an alpha he gets bullied for it and beats himself up for it. Don't treat him differently because of it. He's just as normal as you and I so please give him a chance and be nice"

She nodded while listening to what he was saying.

"I would never treat him differently. But why didn't you tell me that he was blind?"

Louis smiled slightly.

"To tell you the truth Lots. I don't think about it because it's not what matters to me. I know he can't see and I think about that when I lead the way for him when he doesn't walk with Stacy. But other than then I kinda for get it. When i'm with him i'm on cloud nine and he makes my heart skip a beat by holding my hand", he said at loud instead of whispering it, he even forgot to whisper it.

"Who is Stacy?", she asked, Harry whistled which cause the dog to come running over to him. The two toddlers came running after the dog.

"No puppy come back !", they called, but Stacy sat down next to Harry and poked his hand with her snout.

"Hi Stacy", he said and patted her head, he took her collar in his hand.

"Find Louis", he said which caused the dog to walk over to Louis. Harry held his hand out for Lottie to say hello.

"Hi i'm Harry, Louis' boyfriend", he said politely, Lottie's heart broke when she saw him hold his hand out to the wrong side. She walked over to the other side to be able to say hi to him, she held his hand and pulled him into a hug.

"Hi Harry, i'm Lottie Louis' little sister ! Thank you so much for making Louis happy, she said, after five minutes she let go, can I say hi to your dog?"

When Harry nodded she kneed down and started scratching her behind her ear, Stacy was wagging her tail. Ernie and Doris came over to them and poked Harry's hip to catch his attention.

"Can we play with puppy again?", Ernie asked, Harry nodded.

"Of course sweetie, I'm sorry I had to call her over here. But I needed her, so you can just hold her collar and walk with her to your room again. She just needs to lead me back to the couch first. Stacy couch", he said, Lottie was looking at him when the dog lead him back to the couch. He was feeling where it was before sitting down. Doris and Ernie ran over to the dog and lead her over to their room again.

  
Louis held Harry's hand in his own, he smiled to Lottie, "Um we should be going. Jay are you sure Harry can spend the night here?" Anne asked, Jay smiled nodding.

"Of course love. I'll drive him home tomorrow around 1 or 2 PM", she said, they hugged goodbye before Anne and Robin left. A few hours later after all Louis' siblings were in bed sleeping. Louis smiled to his mum, he had an idea as to what he wanted to do with Harry.

"Um we are going to bed now. It's getting quite late now", he stood up and lead Harry upstairs, he helped him get ready to bed. He helped him find the bed to be able to lay down, he let Stacy lay on a blanket he had set up to her.

"Haz I'll be right back I just need to change and find something", he walked over to the restroom and found a condom, he knew Harry couldn't see him but he could feel what Louis was or wasn't wearing. He knew he told Harry that he was getting ready to bed by changing, but that actually wasn't the case. His plan was to lay with him naked and try to get him in the mood, yes they already did it once today but Louis had never felt this close to Harry before. He took a deep breath to get the courage to go into his room naked, with the intention to have sex or make love with Harry. He knew they agreed to not have any babies yet, Louis didn't want any at this point, but the idea of getting pregnant with Harry's babies.

Louis walked into the bedroom naked, he could feel his heart beating fast from the nerves he was expiring right now. He laid down next to Harry and began kissing him gently at first, but for each second their lips were touching.

"Haz please I need you", he whispered and moved Harry's hand over to his bum.

They were both laying naked with their bodies pressed together, Louis started kissing Harry. They kept kissing passionately while Louis was stroking Harry's member slowly. When Harry's member was fully hard he rolled down a condom on it, before sitting on top of Harry's hips. He let out a tiny whimper as he sunk down on Harry's member, when he couldn't get more in he wriggled his hips. The motion caused Harry to moan lowly, Louis leaned forward and purred into Harry's ear.

"I'll move in a second, you're just so big that I need to adjust to you inside me"

Shortly after Louis started pulling his body up by using his thighs, he slammed down getting every inch of Harry slammed against his prostate. Louis moaned a bit too loud but started biting hard on his bottom lip to keep quiet, Harry was laying with his hand over his own mouth. Louis couldn't help but think about Harry filling him up with his pups, little did he know that Harry was thinking about the same thing.

Louis began bouncing up and down at a steady pace, he was letting out low moans with every movement he made. He leaned a bit forward to support himself on Harry's shoulders, before whispering.

"Please take over"

Harry gave him a short nod before flipping them over, he started thrusting hard in and out of Louis. The only sounds in Louis' room was skin slapping against skin, muffled moans from both boys and Stacy snoring.

"Please harder Haz. I want your knot", Louis begged his lover, Harry started kissing him passionately while thrusting his hips faster in and out. His knot was slowly expanding which caused it to pull on Louis' rim every time Harry was pulling out.

Louis let out a loud moan into Harry's mouth a few seconds before Harry's knot popped inside him. Harry kept moaning while he was filling the condom with his cum, Louis put his arms around Harry's neck and started kissing him gently again. When they broke their kiss Harry whispered.

"Sleep baby. You did so good", he praised his tiny omega, who couldn't stop smiling wide.

"I love you so much Hazzy", he whispered against Harry's lips.

"I love you to boo", he hummed before they both fell asleep still connected by Harry's knot.

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

  
When Louis woke up the next morning, he heard the obnoxious sound that was his alarm tune telling him to get up. He felt fine, but as soon as he tried sitting up the pain came. It felt like someone had set his bum hole on fire while shoving a cactus up into his bum. Why did Harry's knot have to be that big? Isn't it a school day? He asked himself before he looked at his phone. Monday, the 18th of April, 6.30 AM. He groaned loudly, why did he have to be so horny the night before he had to go to school?

"Harry wake up we need to go to school now!" he said shaking Harry, he didn't even know how he would be able to walk without people thinking he shit his pants or got fucked hard. Louis walked into his bathroom to take a shower before school, he just wanted to stay in bed with Harry.

They only had one class together which made the day even worse, but luckily they could spend their lunch break together.

He let the warm water run down his naked body, he was interrupted when he heard Harry call.

"Louis where are you?"

He asked, Louis knew Harry couldn't find his own way in a new place. He walked over to the door and opened it, he took Harry's hand and pulled him inside before locking the door after him. Harry was still naked from last nights event.

"I'm taking a shower", he hummed and pecked Harry's lips.

"Oh um i'm sorry. I just don't like being alone a place I don't know", he said looking at his feet, Louis listed his chin and kissed him gently.

"It's totally normal to feel that way, even when you can see. Come join me in the shower", he said and helped Harry into the shower, he turned the water on again and began washing Harry's hair. When it was wet enough he told Harry to close his eyes and to keep them shut till he said he could open them again. Harry nodded and did as he was told, Louis started massaging the shampoo into Harry's hair, it was getting really long. He never liked it when guys had long hair, but damn Harry killed that opinion.

Other guys still didn't look the best but Harry was an exception, Louis started rinsing Harry's hair before using the conditioner to make it softer. When they were both done in the shower he lead him out and started drying his body off while Harry did his hair. When Harry was dry and started getting dressed Louis dried himself off and got dressed, they both brushed their teeth before eating their breakfast and going to school.

*

  
"Stacy come here", Harry called, when she came over to him he heard Louis putting her harness on her.

"All set Haz", he heard Louis say, he held his hand out for Louis to take. When they were holding hands Louis lead him out to his mum's car, Stacy was sitting between Louis' legs. The only reason why he knew it was because he had one hand on Louis' thigh, which meant he could feel Stacy's head between his legs. Louis' mum stopped the car outside the school and told them to have a good day and that Anne would pick them up around 3 o'clock. They walked into the school together, Harry could hear someone run over to them.

"Hi Louis !! Um is this Harry?", he asked, he sounded Irish but Harry wasn't sure.

"Haz this is my one of my best friends Niall. He's really sweet", Louis said, Harry nodded slowly and held his hand out for Niall to shake. The next thing that happened surprised Harry, he felt Niall hug him tightly.

"Thank you for making Louis happy, you're the best thing that has ever happened to him. And for that I will be grateful for the rest of my life", he said which made Harry smile, he had never been this proud before.

"Thank you Niall. I'm the lucky one though. It's really nice to meet you", he said, Stacy started barking and growling loudly.

"Lou what's going on?", he asked and tighten on her harness, he could feel her pull forward to get over to someone.

"It's that guy who beat you up", he said and helped Harry hold her back.

"What? Did Prick Grimshit beat you up?", he heard Niall asked, he actually sounded angry but Harry couldn't help but laugh at the nickname Niall called him.

"Yeah he did. He keeps beating me up because I can't see which means that i'm not the best alpha", he said, Louis pecked Harry's lips gently.

"Just because you can't see doesn't give him the right to be like that. But it doesn't surprise me that he would do something that low. But you have an omega and he doesn't. I doubt that he would ever get one to tell you the truth", Niall said, Harry liked him already, if Liam was half as great then he would have two great friends.

"When is Liam coming?", Louis asked, Niall shrugged.

  
Louis took Stacy's leash from Harry and held it tightly to make sure she wouldn't run off to attack Nick. Niall was still talking to Harry which gave Louis a sense of relief, one of his two best friends like is his mate, um boyfriend. Not mate. Yet.

"Um Lou could you help me a bit?", Harry asked, Louis looked at him while he was 'looking' at the ground.

"Yeah what do you need help with Haz?", he asked, Harry whispered that he needed to use the restroom.

"Niall, we will see you in class. I need to help Harry with something", he said, Niall nodded before Louis started leading Harry the way. When they were standing outside the door Louis stopped them.

"Do you wanna do it alone? Or do you want me to go in with you?", he asked while rubbing his back, Harry smiled and pulled Louis close. He pressed his lips against Louis' temple when he knew where his head was.

"Um I would like to do it alone. But I still love you"

Louis smiled and kissed Harry gently.

"I know. Just go in I'll wait here. Do you want Stacy with you?", Louis asked while he was leading Harry inside, Harry shook his head so Louis and Stacy left the room and sat down outside the door. He really wished that Harry would be able to see. Just for one day. Not for Harry to look at him, but just for him to expire it. But at the same time he didn't want him to be able to see, what if it would be too hard for him to loose his vision after having it for a day. It could kill him because he knew what he was missing out on. Maybe it was for the better if he stayed blind. No matter what Louis would always love him for the way he is, not for the senses that he has.

Louis was sitting with Stacy outside the door to the restroom, he didn't even hear the lock being unlocked behind his back. When the door was opened and he almost fell backwards, the only reason he didn't fell all the way down was because he was holding Stacy's harness in his hand which stadied him.

"Louis are you okay?"

Louis could hear the worry in Harry's voice, he grabbed Harry's hand when he held it out to help Louis up.

"I'm fine Haz, I was just gone in my thoughts. Did it go alright in there?", he couldn't help but kiss Harry gently after he was told, that everything went fine.

"Let's go to class. You haven't met my other best friend Liam yet. He saved a seat for us", he said smiling and held Harry's hand as he lead him the way to their first class, on their way towards the classroom Louis kept trying to tell Harry to relax that Liam would love him as much as Niall does.

"Lou can you hold Stacy while we go in? I think Nick is in this class and if i'm not ready she could get away from me", Harry asked Louis who pecked his lips and intwined their fingers as he lead Harry towards the seats Liam had been saving for them. Louis helped Harry sit down on the seat next to his own.

"Liam this is Harry my mate, Haz this is Liam", he said and took Liam's hand over to Harry's hand, Harry shook Liam's hand.

 

*

  
"Liam this is Harry my mate, Haz this is Liam", Louis said and took Liam's hand over to Harry's hand, he shook Liam's hand.

"Hello Liam. It's nice to meet you", he said politely but he could smell that the other guy was in fact an alpha, he put a hand on Louis' thigh as a hint to the other alpha that Louis was his mate.

"Hi Harry. It's nice to meet you to", Liam said, but Harry was frozen. Mate. Louis had just called him his mate. Not boyfriend but mate. He couldn't stop himself from smiling really wide while thinking about Louis presenting him as his mate. They haven't even bonded yet and Louis already wants people to know that he is Harry's mate. Wow. Harry couldn't believe what had just happened, not only had his Louis just called him his mate in the middle of the classroom not caring about who could hear it. They have had sex a few times but this was a lot bigger than that. They would mate and get a lot of tiny babies. And get married. Marriage and babies. Louis wants them to not only mate but get married and make babies.

Maybe Louis would let Harry name some of their babies. Darcy. That would be one of their babies. He always wanted a baby girl called Darcy. Maybe even twins. Tiny babies all over the house. House ! They will get a house together, their own home. And then make a huge family. A lot of babies that Stacy can run around and play with.

"Harry is there something wrong?"

He woke up when he could hear three voices say his name and try to get his attention.

"Is there something wrong?", Louis' gentle voice whispered into his ear, Harry shook his head and turned his face to peck Louis' lips.

Louis always kissed him if he could sense that Harry was trying to get a kiss. And he knew that this was no exception when he felt Louis' lips against his.

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

  
"Guys, please treat Harry like he's a normal person. He is. He's not disabled or weird. He is just different, but that only makes me love him more." Louis said while giving them a stern look, they both nodded.

"We will Lou. It was just a bit odd that you didn't tell us he was blind.", Liam nodded as a support to what Niall just said, Harry looked at Louis sadly.

"Are you ashamed of me?", Harry whispered lowly, Louis looked at him shocked.

"No of course not Haz. I love you for you. I don't think about you being blind at all. That's why I haven't told anyone. You're the person I love. Even if you could see. I would still love you the same", Louis said and lifted Harry's chin gently, he kissed him gently for a bit.

"You two are the cutest", Niall giggled, Harry smiled and thanked him.

"Harry, would you like to go to the mall and shop a bit? Me, Niall and Louis were going to shop a bit. If you want to come you're welcome.", Liam said which made Harry nod, Louis was looking at him the entire time. How did he get so lucky, he is with the person he wants to be with for the rest of his life. That was when it hit him, he was ready to mate with Harry. The only thing he needed now was his heat, and talking to Harry's mum and his own.

"I would really like that. I haven't been shopping without my mum being near me before though. But we should call my mum to tell her that I will be home later. I will have to make sure that it's fine though.", Harry said, he took Stacy and walked a bit away to call his mum.

"Guys I need your help.", he whispered to them, they nodded and told him to go on.

"I want to mate with Harry. Like i'm ready to do it right here, but I know he wants it to be romantically. We need to hatch a plan."

 

*

  
Harry could tell that something was going on, but he decided to wait for a while to see if Louis would tell him what was going on. Louis had changed since the day Harry met Liam, what if they had convinced Louis that dating a blind alpha was stupid. Oh my god that's what they did, Liam got Louis for himself. Harry curled up on his bed, he lost the best thing that has ever happened to him. Louis finally realised that being with a blind alpha was wrong, maybe this was what it was meant to be like. Harry laying on his bed heartbroken while Louis is having sex and mating with a proper alpha.

"Harry let's go out for a walk?", Anne asked behind him somewhere, Harry didn't even wanna reply but shook his head anyway.

"Please love. Stacy needs to be walked and you do to. Come on just a tiny walk?" Anne was almost begging him, Harry knew that he was slowly falling back to his depressed stage. Being blind has always bothered him, which should be understandable. Yet Louis made it all feel like, him being blind didn't matter at all. Why did it have to be this hard to loose the only person you have ever loved?

"Sweetie. Please let's go out for a walk", Anne begged him yet again, Harry groaned.

"Mum i'm really not in the mood right now. I just wanna be alone", he whispered, he knew his mum could hear him but he didn't wanna risk her hearing how broken he was so whispering would hide some of it.

"Love I don't want you to go back to that place again, please just come with me. For me, Louis and Stacy", as soon as she said his name Harry broke down crying, he could feel his mum hug him tightly. But nothing was helping him hold it back.

 

  
Louis was sitting on his bed talking to Liam when his phone started vibrating, he frowned when he saw a number he didn't know. He wasn't sure if he should or shouldn't pick up. He decided to pick up, it could be something important.

"Um hello. This is Louis speaking", he said lowly, maybe it wasn't the best idea to pick up.

"Louis, it's Anne. You know, Harry's mum. I don't know what's going on with him but he's falling back to his depression. I don't know what to do because he doesn't wanna go out for a walk with Stacy. And when I said your name he broke down. Did something happen?", Anne asked, Louis stood up and started looking for his shoes.

"No nothing has happened, i'm coming over right now. I'll get Liam to drive me", he said and hurried ruining over to Liam's car, Liam followed him. They drove over to Harry's, Louis knocked on the door, when it opened by itself Louis knew it was Stacy unlike Liam.

"It's just Stacy. Calm down Li", he giggled, he hurried running upstairs to Harry's room.

"Haz what's wrong?", he whispered and kneed down next to him, he rubbed his back slowly. Harry lifted his head slowly, he looked shocked and even worse heartbroken.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were spending time with Liam", he mumbled lowly, Louis lifted his chin gently and pressed his lips against Harry's.

"Are you jealous? You fool!! Haz I love you and only you. I just needed Liam's help with something", Louis said giggling, Harry really loves Louis back if he reacts like this to him spending time with an alpha.

"No. I'm not jealous. He's an alpha and not blind or something like that. You deserve the perfect alpha", Harry said, Louis couldn't imagine what he came from but he could understand why he felt like he wasn't good enough for him.

"You're the only person I want Haz. I love you and Liam knows that. I just wanted Liam's help to make a perfect date for us. I just wanted to make a lowly weekend for us to spend alone. So I just needed his help to make it perfect", he explained and kissed him gently for a few seconds.

  
Harry was laying with Louis snogging, when a familiar scent hit his nostrils. An unmated alpha. That could only mean one thing.

"Did you bring Liam?", he asked, he couldn't know if Liam was within hearing range. And quite frankly he didn't give two flying fucks.

"Haz stop being a jelly bean. He's my best friend and you're my boyfriend. There is a huge difference",  Louis said and got up on top of Harry's crotch, Harry couldn't hold back. He let out a low moan, Louis' bum was the best thing that could ever go near his crotch.

"I wanna talk to you about something", Louis whispered into his right ear, he was about to tell him to ask away when Louis continued.

"I wanna start taking birth control pills. That way we don't have to think about condoms all the time. Besides when i'm in heat I won't be in a state to roll a condom down your member every time you're going to fuck me into your mattress"

Harry's jaw dropped, he couldn't stop the shocked facial expressions he had. Not only did Louis want to spend his heat with Harry. But he wanted to use birth control, that meant that Louis was ready to have sex with him without a condom.

"What would we have to do to make everything work? You know for you to start using birth control pills?", he asked, he had to admit that he didn't know much about the subject. Especially since he never thought an omega would ever want him, but here he had the love of his life ready to get filled up with his cum.

"We both need to get checked to make sure we don't have any illnesses. That's standard procedure. I know we don't but they need to make sure. Then they need to check me inside my hole and stuff like that", Louis said, he nodded and moved his hands down to cup Louis' bum.

 

"Boo do you wanna call the hospital or do you want me to? It might be easier if we are together but only one of us can talk", Harry asked while stroking Louis' hair gently, he made a kissing mouth which made Louis kiss him gently.

"Um maybe you could call them? I don't know if I feel comfortable with it. But put it on speaker anyways", Louis said, Harry nodded and took his phone out of his pocket.

"Call London Bridge Hospital on speaker", he told Siri, they were laying on Harry's bed kissing while they waited for them to pick up.

"London Bridge Hospital, you're speaking with Jenny. How may I help you?", a woman said in the phone, Harry broke the kiss.

"Um yes hello. You're talking to Harry Styles. I wanna make an appointment for me and my boyfriend. We wanna get checked to make sure we are healthy and that he is able to start using birth control. And um would it be possible for me and him to go together?", he asked, it would be embarrassing and uncomfortable to bring his mum or Robin. He didn't wanna start explaining that he needed help, since he was blind. Sometimes he felt like he was just the blind kid, he was just his disability and not a person.

"Um is there a special medical reason for you to go together?", the woman asked him, Harry sighed deeply.

"I'm blind so he helps me a lot", he explained which made her give them her permission, she gave them an appointment for the next day around 1pm. This was it, now they would be able to have sex as much as they wanted to.

They didn't have to worry about a thing now, well except preparing Louis if it had been a while.

 

*

 

Harry shouldn't be nervous about Louis getting checked, but the thought of someone touching Louis' private parts made him mad. No one has the right to touch his Louis, he was currently sitting with Louis waiting for their names to be called.

"Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles", he heard a man say, Louis stood up and waited for Harry to get up. Harry stood up and walked with Louis, he made sure to stay close to him. Louis stopped after a bit of walking, he moved Harry's hand over to a chair seat.

"Haz gently sit down there. I'll help you don't worry", he heard Louis said before he could feel him turning him around. He could feel Louis' nudge him a bit downwards, that made Harry sit down on the chair. He couldn't help but smile when Louis kept holding his hand, he could hear someone walk in and close the door.

"From what I can read on the appointment note, that you two wanna start using birth control. I have some questions before I can do the tests. First of all. How many times a week do you two have sex?", the doctor asked, Harry smiled when Louis started answering him.

"Um I think we have had sex three times this month actually. It's not too long ago that I lost my virginity to him", Louis didn't sound all that confident about this, Harry knew it was easier to talk to their mums and friends than a stranger.

"Did you use a condom the times you had intercourse? And have you been with anyone except Louis?", the doctor asked, Harry could feel the eyes burning holes in his skin.

"Um I have only been with Louis and yes, we have only done it with a condom on", he said, this was way out of his comfort zone. Louis started talking shortly after again.

"My plan it's to be with Harry for a long time, so I think birth control is the best option. I don't know how good I will be at remembering to take them every day though. So I would like to know a bit about the different kind before I choose what kind I want. If that's okay?"

Harry placed his hand on Louis' thigh, was it possible for someone's heart to burst from love? He could never explain to someone let alone himself, how much he actually loved Louis.

"Okay. Your options are something called a birth control implant. It's a A matchstick-sized rod that is inserted in the arm to prevent pregnancy. It needs to be changed every three years. Then you have something called a birth control patch, which is a patch that you have on your different places on your body. I will explain where if you choose that form. Of course you have birth control pills, you have to take one each day and then skip one week every month to have your heat. You won't get pregnant during the week you skip. And a birth control shot that lasts three months. The rest aren't that common so I don't think you will choose either of them since they are just as complicated as condoms. Some are even more complicated. You can talk about what you both think is the best way while I start finding the stuff I need to check you both and make sure you're healthy"

The doctor finished speaking, he left the room when Harry nodded and Louis said, "That would be great"

When the door was closed Louis crawled over and say on Harry's lap, he cuddled up to him which made Harry put his arms around him.

"Um boo I think it's your choice but I think the best options are the pills, implant or shot. But it's your choice not mine", he hummed against Louis' hair, Louis nodded slowly.

"Um I think I want the shot or implant because they last a long time. Um which one do you like the most?", Louis asked, Harry smiled and rubbed his back.

"Maybe the implant? Then you won't have to check your calendar every month to see if you need to take the shot", Louis nodded, the doctor entered the room.

"We have talked about it and agreed that the implant would be the best", Louis said, Harry was still holding Louis close. They both got tested and drawn blood, before Louis got the implant inserted into his left bicep.

They both went back to Harry's home afterwards, they wanted to try having their first time without condom right away.

 

 

Louis was walking around all giddily, this meant that their relationship had gone to a whole new level.

"Hey um Haz?", he whispered lowly, sometimes it was really hard to know if Harry was relaxing inside his head or staring out into the emptiness around him.

"Yes boo? Is there something wrong?", Harry asked which made Louis smile, before he continued.

"No not at all. I was just wondering if you wanted to try and touch it? It feels really funny", Harry started giggling but nodded, Louis took his fingers in his own hand and started moving it around the implant.

When Harry started laughing while saying.

"It feels like a glow stick", Louis started laughing loudly, how could Harry always make normal stuff so funny? Either Louis was really in love with him or Harry could have been a comedian. When he talked with Liam on that subject yesterday, Liam was sure Louis was in love because Harry didn't seem funny at all. But what does Liam know about Harry? My Harry? Only I as his mate know who he really is. Well his family to of course. I'm sure i'm the only one who knows this side of him, most people don't even give him a chance.

I get that being with a person with special needs can be a bit difficult at times, but that doesn't make the person worth any less.

"Haz", he whispered, when Harry turned his head towards the place where my voice came from. Louis smiled and pressed his lips against Harry's, as soon as their lips touched they started moving them synchronised.

"Let's go home", Harry said when they broke their kiss, which caused them to start walking all the way back to Louis' house.

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys !  
> I'm sorry for the wait to this chapter. I'm dealing with some private stuff so writing wasn't my top priority so I needed some time to write this chapter. The mannequin fic L. S. Hit the next 100 views. The flower shop fic L. S. Mpreg is closest to the next 100 views. So as promised I'm going to give you smut. I hit 100 followers which made me plan on another update but then I lost one so I need one more follower to the next update or 9 views on the flower shop fic L. S. Yay I got another follower which means 100 followers. Thank you to every single one of you !

Harry was holding Louis' hand in his, while they were walking back to Louis' house. Having Louis' hand in his own was some of the best things in life.

"Haz we need to turn here", he heard Louis whisper, he nodded and let Louis guide him. When they were outside Louis' house, he stopped and began unlocking the door.

"Louis, honey have you seen Harry? Anne called to ask where he was. He seemed to have left Stacy here alone so I couldn't find him anywhere", he heard Jay call from somewhere inside the house, oh my god he did forget to tell anyone that they weren't going to bring her since he had Louis with him. Before he could get the chance to speak he heard Louis' lovely voice.

"Mum, Harry's with me. We went to the doctors because of um I wanted to start using birth control. So we both had to get checked to make sure we weren't sick. We even had to choose what kinda we wanted to use", Louis said and lead Harry over to the living room, Harry knew where it was because of Louis helping him to sit on the sofa.

Harry patted his lap when he was sitting down, shortly after Louis sat down on top of him.

"So guys what did the doctor say and what did you choose? Are you going to use the pills now?", Jay asked, Harry smiled. He wasn't sure if he should reply or if Louis would.

"We started getting checked for std's, we were both clean so we could start using birth control. We talked to him about the different options and decided that a implant would be the best way for us. So I have an implant in my arm now", Louis said, Harry was guessing that Louis would show his mum it. While Harry was stroking Louis' back, Louis was talking to his mum.

"You will still have of remember to change it after three years", Jay said, Harry nodded smiling.

"I added it on my calendar on my phone so we can go and get it changed after 3 years. I'm more nervous that it could hurt Louis to not use a condom", he said lowly, he was normally quite confident and used to talking about stuff like this with his mum.

But something was different and he couldn't put his finger on it. Wait a minute. Stacy !

  
Louis was still sitting on Harry's lap when Harry started whistling.

"Stacy come here girl", he called, shortly after the big brown dog came running towards them. Harry was scratching her behind her ear when Ernie came running after her.

"Noo puppy", he whined and ran over to her, he hugged her again.

"Ernie you have to remember that Stacy has to help Harry when he needs her to. She isn't just a puppy she is a puppy with a very important job", Harry poked Louis' side gently, which made Louis look at him.

"Boo would it be fine if I left with Stacy? I kinda need to use your loo", he whispered, Louis jumped off him right away to let him leave. He grabbed a hold of Stacy's collar, before asking her to go to the loo. Jay had to pick Ernest up to prevent him from trying to take Stacy away from Harry, he started fussing and whining.

"Nooo puppy", He whined and started crying, Louis felt so guilty because he knew Harry well enough to know that he felt like shit every time he had to take Stacy away from the toddlers.

"No Harry needs her to help him so you have to let her do her job. If you behave well while you wait Harry might let you play with her again", Jay said, the toddler in her arms didn't wanna listen at first but shortly after he started calming down.

"Mum i'm a bit scared that Harry will stop coming here because of the twins. He hates having to take her away from them because of their reaction. He thinks they won't like him and stuff like that", Louis admitted while looking at his lap, his mum replied right away.

"Love he knows they are just kids. He won't stop seeing you because of them not understanding the situation 100 percent. They will understand it some day. Hopefully very soon. Don't worry boo he's still going to be with you", Louis nodded with a small smile on his lips, his mum always knew how to make him calm down and feel better again.

 

  
Harry was currently laying with Louis, on Louis' bed. He was still locked inside Louis which meant he was still pumping him full of his seeds. He couldn't help but wish Louis got pregnant, imagine having tiny baby feet run though the house. Louis all swollen and pregnant, he couldn't help but let out a low grumble.

"What are you grumbling over?", Louis asked and poked Harry's cheek, Harry could feel himself blushing.

"Um i'm just a bit overwhelmed which makes me start overthinking", Harry whispered, he felt really awkward over himself getting all lost in thought. He didn't know how much it would effect him actually knotting his mate, wow. Thinking that Louis is his mate might just be the problem, they aren't bonded but everything in Harry's body is trying to claim Louis as his mate.

"What are you thinking?", Louis' angel voice asked, harry smiled and pressed his lips against Louis' face. To be honest he didn't know which part he just kissed, ugh being blind really sucked. You can't even kiss your boyfriend normally, but it made Louis laugh.

"Haz you just kissed my chin", he giggled, which made Harry giggle as well. The sound of his omega being all happy and giggly, made him feel all warm and cozy inside.

"But you didn't tell me what you were thinking about mister. Don't think I have forgotten it yet", Louis said which made Harry sigh deeply, they were really honest and open towards each other so it didn't make it any easier to hide stuff. But why should he hide it you ask? Well thinking about pregnancy when you're both young, could set anyone off.

"Um it's just me actually knotting you for real, just made me imagine you pregnant. I guess that's too soon and I know we won't even consider it for a long time. But I always wanted kids, and having babies with you has been my dream since I met you at the bakery", He said, when Louis gasped he knew he had fucked up.

 

*

When Harry said that he wanted to have babies with him since they first met, Louis couldn't help but gasp. He didn't even know what to say, what could he even say to this? It's insane that Harry feels this way, isn't it?

"Haz do you really think like that?", he whispered, he saw the way Harry tried to get away from him. But luckily for Louis they were still locked together.

"Haz don't try to get away from me. Do you really want babies with me?", he asked, Harry sighed deeply and nodded. When he didn't say anything Louis couldn't help but grin wide.

"I want babies with you too. I always wanted babies but with you I'm ready to get bonded, pregnant and married. I know we have to wait with all that but i'm ready to have it all Haz", he said and kissed Harry passionately, he broke the kiss when Harry wasn't kissing back.

"Do you really want to be with me for the rest of your life?" Harry asked, the shock was written all over his face. Louis started giggling, how could Harry even be unsure about how much he means for Louis?

"Of course I do. Now kiss me you fool !!", he giggled and pulled Harry closer to him, they were snogging shortly after.

 

"Um I should get going. Do you think Ernest and Doris will be fine if I take Stacy and leave now?", Harry asked lowly, Louis felt bad for him because he knew that Harry was worried that they would stop liking him if he took the dog with him.

"Mum can we drive Harry and Stacy home?", Louis asked his mum who nodded right away.

"Of course love, if you two get ready I'll go get Stacy", She said before leaving the living room, Louis took Harry's hand in his own and lead him over to the car. He took the key from it's usual place and unlocked the doors, he helped Harry get in the passenger seat. Jay came a while later with Stacy, he let the dog into the back seat next to Louis. She started driving towards Harry's house, when they arrived a while later. Louis let Stacy out of the car, before he helped Harry over to the front door.

"Haz I'll see you tomorrow at school. Okay?", Louis said before he kissed Harry gently, after they broke their kiss Harry spoke.

"Yeah of course you will. I'll meet you at our first classroom. I love you very much", Louis couldn't help but smile widely, he would never get tired of hearing Harry tell him that he loved him.

"I love you too. I'll save a seat for you. I'll see you", Louis said and kissed Harry for the last time before leaving, when he was back home he texted Harry to tell him that he was home again.

 

When Louis' phone vibrated, and he saw that it was Harry calling he couldn't help but smile. He answered the call right away, Harry still filled his stomach with butterflies.

"Hi Haz. Did you miss me already?", Louis giggled, maybe he shouldn't have asked because it Harry said no he would stupid for missing him.

"I do kitten. But I actually needed to talk to you about something really important", Harry said, Louis knew that something was very wrong because of the way he said it.

"Are you breaking up with me?", He asked with a timid voice, the thought of it alone made Louis tear up. Harry was the love of his life, he couldn't loose him. Ever.

He was still full of Harry's cum, if Harry didn't want him anymore then he would never be feeling this proud of himself. He felt content and happy, the thought of having Harry's cum inside him. It made him wanna burst with happiness.

"No of course not! I love you way too much to ever break up with you. It's just because I don't feel so good emotionally. So what me and my mum always do when this is that we go away for a while. Normally it's a week or ten days", Harry said, it made his stomach twist. It meant that Harry was leaving him for a long time. Yes that is a very long time, when you have been with him and gotten knotted.

"Oh um, I um, What made you feel so badly that you have to leave me?", he whispered, he didn't trust his voice because it would make Harry know that he had tears running down his cheeks.

"Um I think we should talk about it in person. I will give you the dates when it's all booked, okay? My sister is actually coming over for dinner today, so I really wished you could be here. I have to talk to you about everything. Um maybe you could come over tomorrow after school if you want to and your mum is okay with it if you want too", He heard Harry say, he really relieved that Harry asked for tomorrow and not tonight. Because right now he couldn't face Harry right now.

"Yeah. I'll ask my mum if it's okay, and then text you if she gives us the green light", Louis smiled slightly, at least Harry wouldn't know that he had been crying. Maybe it would be okay to be with him tomorrow, he knew he was being selfish for wanting Harry to stay with him.

"Have you asked your mum if it would be okay? Don't you think your family will grow tired of me?", he said lowly, but Harry didn't reply which made Louis feel really sad.

"Mum would it be okay if Louis comes over after school tomorrow?", he heard Harry yell though, it made him laugh because Harry was really unique.

"Of course sweetie. He's always welcome", Anne yelled back, Louis could hear her yell back. They never failed to make him smile a little when he was sad.

"Yeah she says it's okay. And no they adore you", Harry said, he smiled slightly.

"Okay I'll see you then. Um are you feeling okay after what we did?", he asked, he really needed to know if Harry was thinking about it. Louis wished he could be full of Harry's cum all the time, he really loved the feeling. Harry giggled lowly before replying.

"Yes I haven't stopped thinking about it. Let's not talk about it though"

When Harry said the last, he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I updated the lonely Starbucks guy L. S. Mpreg, and the new chapter contains smut. *cough* like the previous chapter *cough*. I wanna thank you all for commenting your opinions about the sequel. I wanted to write it, I have the name and the plot all made up in my mind. I was hoping for yes or no answers. Of course when people add more I welcome it. Unless it's rude...


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

"Um okay I guess. Um but um are you ashamed of what we did?", he whimpered lowly, why was he being so sensitive about this? Well maybe it made sense since his alpha didn't like having sex with him. It's going to be so hard when Harry leaves him. Louis thought to himself that him surviving the loss of the love of his life, would kill him. 

 "No not at all. I'm just going to get really hard, which will force me to get myself off. And I think I will have to do it for hours, because being inside you feels so good. It will force me to try to imagine being inside you while using my hand. You're so tight and smell so good that I wish I could be inside you now", Harry growled, Louis let out a low moan. He was producing so much slick, that his panties were soaked. 

 "I'm so wet Haz, I wish you could fill me up again. I'm so full of your cum, but I need more. Please give me more", he begged, he had never been this needy and horny before. Well he had but only when he was in heat, please knot me. He could feel his mind getting more clouded for each second that passed, five minutes later the pain kicked in. 

 "Please give me your knot, it hurts so much. I can't take it anymore", he cried, the pain was so intense. But it always hurt a lot, but this time it was a million times worse. 

 "Baby what hurts?", Harry asked confused, he didn't answer he just started crying because of the pain. 

 "Louis talk to me. What happened?"

 Louis couldn't answer the question, all he could do was whine in pain. His whimpers and whines were getting louder, he didn't even notice that his phone fell of the bed. He wasn't thinking clearly which made him feel even worse, he couldn't see anything. The pain was getting so strong, that he thought he was going to die from it. He didn't register anything that was happening around him, when someone touched his shoulder he lifted his bum up to give himself to the person. 

 All he could think about the only thing that could get rid of the pain, getting knotted.

 

*

"Oh my god Louis. Shit. Fuck. Damn" Niall hurried over to the floor and took Louis' phone, he told Siri to call Harry. It took a while since he didn't know what Louis had named him. He said but the result was that Siri could find it, he tried all kind of different names. 

 "Call Harry ... Call Haz ... Call babe ... Call daddy", he tried the last one thinking that Louis liked that kind of stuff, and boy was he right. 

 "Lou ... Thank god. What happened?" Harry asked, the panic in his voice was clear. 

 "Harry it's Niall. Louis has gone into heat. You need to come here right now and help him. You really have to hurry because i'm not sure if Liam is coming over", he said, Harry quickly answered still sounding stressed.

 "Okay. I'll come as fast as I can. Could you make sure Liam stays away? I don't think I can be good enough to get though to Louis when he is in heat. I have never tried that stuff before", he smiled slightly, he couldn't believe Harry. How could he be so blind. Oops wrong way of putting it. But Louis only wanted Harry, Harry hung up a bit later, after telling him that he is on his way. 

 He locked the door to make sure that no one could enter, being a beta helped a lot. The smell of an omega in heat was quite disgusting, but alphas go crazy over it. He texted Liam and told him that he can't come over to Louis' house, he thinks that Liam got the hint. When Liam couldn't smell Louis, then he could control it. 

There was a knock on the door, Niall tensed up. What if it was someone else?

 "Who is it?", he asked, he was looking for something he could hit someone with if the person tried to break in. 

 "It's Liam, open the door", Liam growled using his alpha voice, which would make beta and omegas give in and follow the order.

 

When Harry and Stacy entered Louis' house, with a bit of help from his mum. The smell hit him like a mallet, he had never smelt anything like this before. While he was walking up the stairs he could hear Liam yell, Liam was trying to take Harry's mate. He took the harness off Stacy and said 'attack', he had been training some self defence tricks with a dog trainer. 

 

He heard Stacy's paws run across the floor, the next thing he heard was a loud scream. He could recognise the voice, it belonged to Liam. He started feeling his way up the wall and ended up near the door, he entered the room slowly. 

 "Harry. Thank god you're here. I think Liam lost control and I was really trying to protect Louis but I couldn't" Niall said, the panic was clear in his voice. 

 "Did he hurt Louis?" he asked, he hated the feeling of worry he felt inside his body. 

 "No he didn't. You came just in time. I'll let you be here with Louis. Just please lock the door. I'll ask your mum to help me get liam away and Stacy home. Have fun"Niall said before leaving, Harry locked the door. He began undressing, which was really hard because of his throbbing hard member. 

 He felt his way over to Louis, when he found him he started rubbing his fingers against Louis' wet hole. Louis was whining loudly and begged him for his knot, Harry had to admit that he felt really proud. He grabbed his own member and started rubbing the tip against Louis' hole, the slick was running down his thighs. He began slowly pushing inside him, Louis was so wet and slick that it made Harry crazy. 

 "Such a good boy, is this what you want? I bet you want me to knot you all night long and fill you up with my pups", he growled, he knew his inner alpha had taken the control from him. He couldn't even control his actions before he began thrusting in and out of Louis, Louis was moaning loudly. 

 "Please Haz. I need it so badly, harder please, more" he whimpered and thrusted in and out of him as hard as he could. They were both filling the room with the sound of skin slapping against skin and their loud needy moans.

 "More, Please knot me Daddy" he heard Louis whimper, his mind froze when he heard Louis call him daddy. But his body didn't, he couldn't stop. He kept thrusting hard till he felt his knot expanding, he moaned loudly while he was coming hard inside him. Louis was moaning lowly, before he collapsed on the bed. Harry kissed his shoulder gently a few times before, Louis whispered. 

 "Thank you for helping me with the pain. And um just knotting me, you made me feel so good. I love you", he hummed, and pressed his lips against Louis' skin. 

 "I love you to kitten. I love you so much"

 

 Louis sighed deeply, he loved being in Harry's arms. 

 

 "Lou why did your heat start so soon?" Harry whispered lowly, he couldn't help but giggle. 

 "You caused it actually, I read about it a while back. When you get knotted for the first time and not mated at the same time. Then your body decides to start a heat to get the alpha to mate his omega" he hummed, he didn't like talking about mating. He and Harry had been together for a while now, they can have as much sex as they want to. But did Harry bond him, no, did he mention it, no, did he ask, no. 

He could feel the slick forming inside him, he let out a tiny whimper. 

"Hazzy, I want you now. But can we do something else this time?", he whispered, while kissing Harry's neck gently.  

 "Yes of course. Just tell me what you want me to do" Harry moaned lowly, he stood up and dragged Harry over to his desk. 

 "Bend me over the table and take me tiger" he whispered, trying his best to sound sexy. He smirked, when he felt Harry's hands on his hips. He let Harry take full control over him, Harry rubbed his tip against his hole. He started whimpering, begging for Harry to fuck him. He knew Harry was smirking, he knew him well enough to know it for sure. His mind went all foggy a moment later, this was the same time as the pleasure took over. 

All he knew was how good it felt, when Harry was pounding in and out of his bum. He couldn't stop begging for more, all he wanted was Harry to fuck him till he couldn't walk. 

 "You're so big, mmm making me feel so good", he moaned, Harry began thrusting harder which made him go deeper inside Louis. He could feel Harry's knot growing inside him, when it started expanding it made it feel like Harry hitting him inside his hole. 

He had never tried getting fisted, and never would but he had a theory that it felt like it. He couldn't hold it back much longer, it felt like he could come any second now. 

 "I'm so close, i can't hold it anymore", he moaned, Harry started kissing him. He moaned into Harry's mouth, it didn't take very long before Harry's knot popped inside him. Louis came shortly after Harry knotted him, Harry was locked inside him. He loved the feeling of Harry filling him up with his cum, Harry collapsed on top of him.

 

 When Louis woke up it felt like someone had split him in half, he knew his heat was almost over. He hated being in heat, it hurt like hell, but with an alpha Louis loved it. Especially with his alpha. He hummed to himself, he wanted to feel his bonding mark. He always wanted to have one, he lifted his hand up to touch it. He could feel the tears fill his eyes, how could Harry do that to him? Why didn't he mate with him? Louis couldn't even control it, he broke down crying so hard that he couldn't breathe. 

 

 "Louis?", he heard Harry whisper, it only made him cry harder. He didn't want to sound like a wuss for crying because his boyfriend didn't love him. Harry never wanted him. 

 "Boo what's wrong? Are you hurt?" Harry asked and pulled him closer, he couldn't help but whimper while crying against Harry's shoulder. 

 "Please tell me what I did wrong?" Harry whispered again, all he could do was shake his head and gasp for air. Harry pulled him closer which calmed him down, he could finally breathe again. 

 "You don't want me ! You promised that you loved me and even call me your mate. But guess what you didn't do?", he whimpered, it made him broke down crying just as hard as before. 

 "No Louis ! You don't understand ! I love you a lot and I kinda um tired to mate you. I um. You told me to bond you, but you didn't show me where so I didn't know what where I should bite. I tried but I guess I didn't do it right" Harry whispered lowly, he didn't know if he wanted to laugh or smack himself. How can someone be that daft? 

 Who could blame him? When you're getting your brains fucked out, who would be able to think straight enough to tell your partner where he should bite down. He couldn't help but giggle a bit, he didn't wanna sound mean or anything. 

 "Hazzy you're adorable! I was the stupid one! Um you made me feel so good that I didn't even think about anything. I even thought you had mated with me but um i'm sorry for freaking out"

 Harry giggled with him, he knew he had overreacted. But when you had someone like Harry, then he will never fail to put a smile back on your face. 

 "Um I think my heat is over though. We have till next month before it comes back again. Till then we can practice where you have to bite, then you will know where it is. So you can bond us together while i'm getting fucked into the mattress"

 

*

 

 Laying next to Louis feels like being home, he really wanted to mate with him. He actually tried to find the right spot, but being blind and useless, ruined that for him. When he woke up to hear his Louis cry, it scared him. He was scared that Louis wished Liam was the one to get to him before he did. He owes everything to Niall for trying to stop Liam till Harry got there, and to Stacy for being the best dog in the world. He was so happy that they helped him train her to attack when he needed help, being an alpha he shouldn't ask for help. A wonderful smell started filling the room, the smell went straight to his dick. Louis' slick. He could feel it start to harden, he let out a low moan when he felt a hand touching it. When he felt someone straddling him, he knew what was coming. Yet he would never get used to the feeling of his tip being rubbed against Louis' rim. 

 

"Kitten", he moaned, when Louis started sinking down on his dick. Shit how could something this simple make him go crazy, he started fisting the sheets underneath his body. 

Normally omegas being dominating their alphas would set them off, but he couldn't help but let his Louis do as he pleased. Louis' low whimpers and his moans went straight to his dick, he could feel it twitch inside Louis' warmth. 

 The moment Louis started bouncing on top of him, was the second he lost it. He started growling and moaning loudly, it made his international omega freeze completely. 

"Keep going kitten, you're doing so good", he praised, he knew that Louis' alphas praising words would make him feel more secure. He moved his hands up Louis' thighs, all the way up to his buttocks. 

While he was grabbing them he started thrusting upwards, he was pressing Louis downwards to fuck him harder. Louis' loud moans was filling the room, he knew that everyone in the house would be able to hear how good he was making his omega feel. 

 "Please Daddy, harder !!" Louis whined, which surprisingly made him stop moving. 

"No, I want you to fuck yourself on top of me. Show Daddy what a good boy you're for him", he growled, Louis whimpered before he began bounding up and down on top of him. He knew Louis' moans so well that he could tell that he was very close, luckily for him. 

 His knot was slowly expanding inside Louis. What pushed him over the edge, was when he felt Louis' rim tighten around his member. He could feel the sticky substance falling down onto his stomach, he moaned loudly when his knot popped seconds later. 

"Such a good boy for Daddy, you made Daddy feel so good, he's very proud of his kitten", he praised, when Louis collapsed on top of his chest. Louis was panting hard against his chest, but to him it was only a sign of how much he did to get his knot.

 

Louis was still laying on Harry's chest, when he remembered something. 

 

"Haz we should go out and walk Stacy. I know a place she will love", he hummed, and pressed his lips against Harry's gently. Harry nodded and waited for him to get up, he started finding his clothes to get dressed. 

When he saw Harry feeling around the floor to find his clothes, he took it all and handed it to Harry. 

"Thank you Lou" Harry whispered to him, before they started getting dressed. He found Stacy's harness and put it on her, before handing Harry the lead. He took Harry's hand in one of his hands, and a tennis ball in the other.  Before they started walking, they headed straight towards the park. 

"Haz it's quiet here" he said before taking the harness off her, the brown dog started running around like a puppy. He handed the ball to Harry, who in return threw it as far away as he could. Stacy ran after it and returned it shortly after, Harry threw it again in response. After a few throws, they waited for a while without the dog being in sight. 

 "Harry I can't see her anywhere", he said, Harry stood up and started calling for her. 

 "Stacy !!! Come here girl ! Stacy !!" Harry called, but nothing happened. He felt his heart break when Harry started having tears running down his cheeks. 

 "Harry I can't see her anywhere, let's walk around and see if we can find her" he said, he wished he could cheer his boyfriend up. But he needed Stacy to come back, in order for Harry to smile again.

 "Stacy please come back!!" Harry yelled before he broke down crying against Louis' shoulder. 

 "Shh babe, she will come back I promise" he whispered, he really hoped it would be true.

 Louis couldn't handle looking at how Harry was falling apart, he hated seeing his mate like this. It made him sick to his stomach. He decided to look for Stacy alone and get Anne to come get Harry, so that's what he did. He called Anne from his phone, he had the number from when she called him because of Harry. 

 

 "Hello, this is Anne speaking" Anne said, he took a deep breath and started speaking. 

 "Um hi Anne, It's Louis, we have a problem, Stacy had gone missing, and Harry is falling apart. Could you please come to the park and pick him up, while I walk around looking for her?" he said, he didn't even notice he was crying before Anne spoke again. 

"Of course !! I'll come right away, don't cry sweetie she will come back. I'll bring her dog food in a container and a tennis ball. Do you have a leash for her or only the harness Harry uses?" he sniffled lowly, before telling her where they were. It didn't take long for her to come, she handed Louis the stuff she promised to bring before taking harry home. It felt like he was going to throw up any minute now. What he didn't expect was that he would actually throw up, he was lucky that Harry and Anne had already left. He dried his mouth off, before going back to looking for her. He was shaking the container while telling her name. 

 "Stacy !! Where are you !!" he called and whistled in between him calling, he saw a big brown dog that was laying between some trees. It actually took him a minute to realise that he actually knew the dog, it worried him a lot when she didn't even turn around when he yelled her name. He ran over to her as fast as he could, she was breathing but wasn't responsive. He called Anne again, he was crying a lot harder this time. 

 "Louis? Is there something wrong? Did you find her?" Anne said, he only started crying a lot harder. 

 "I found her. But I need the number to your vet right now. Something is really wrong with her. Please hurry" he cried, Anne gasped before he could hear a broken sob. He wrote the number down with a stick on the ground, when she finished he hung up and failed the number. 

 "Hello did is veterinarian Ulrich. How may I help you?", the man spoke, he couldn't control himself so he was still crying. 

 "Hello, I need your help ! My mate's dog is very sick and I need you to come right away. We are at the park near Clapham, um we are near biggest of the three lakes" he whimpered, Ulrich told him that he would be there in a matter of minutes. He ended up throwing up three times till Ulrich arrived, he parked his pickup truck near them. While the man was checking Stacy, he couldn't stop crying. 

"I'm very sorry to tell you this, but she has been poisoned. I can give her some stuff to help her and fluids, but you will have to make her drink at least one litre of buttermilk every day. You can give her some chicken and rice on the side" the vet said, he gasped. If Stacy dies then Harry will to, Harry loves her and needs her.

 

_She needed to survive this, but could she?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you guys know this is going to be the last chapter in this book. I will upload the next book when it's ready, while I do that I will try to update my other fics and finish the flower shop L. S. I will post one note in this book when the sequel is up. Thank you so much for reading this book, and I hope you will enjoy the next. The next book will contain a lot of different stuff, that you can all look forward to !!

**Author's Note:**

> Guys since this is my first published fic I don't know if you think I should continue it. But I will continue it as much as I can. I appreciate every single one of you


End file.
